Episode 3.5
by Relaen
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has been asked to protect two children, Luke and Leia. While doing so he gathers help from former Jedi friends. While protecting the kids, he discovers that a former enemy of his, Xanatos, is the one trying to abduct the Force-sensetive kid
1. Episode 35chap 1

~~1~~ "Master?" the young Padawan asked, waking his master from her meditation. "Master Yenshu, we are coming out of hyperspace into the Alderaan system. Would you like to land, or should I start the descend?" "You should never awaken a Jedi in a trance, it could be very dangerous if they do not know who has awoken them." Master Yenshu reprimanded. "I would like you to land the ship. Use the Force to guide you into the planets orbit."  
  
Yenshu is a human from the planet of Corellia in the Corellian system. She has purple hair as dark as night that brings out her red eyes that have an orange circle around her iris. Her hair is worn in three braids twisted together that fall down to her lower back. She wears a dark brown, burlap- type robe that reaches the floor over a tan outfit that most Jedi wear. She also has black boots that come up to her knees.  
  
Her Padawan, Alexi, is a humanoid from the outer rim. Yenshu found him as a ten-year-old orphan on Datooine. He is tall for his species at 5'9". He has blue hair, which matches his light blue skin, trimmed in the Padawan style, cut short except for a small tail in the back and a long braid that started behind his right ear. He has orange eyes with a light ring of gold surrounding his iris. He was dressed in the same robes as his master with knee-length brown boots.  
  
"Master," Alexi started, sounding very unsure, "are you sure I am strong enough to attempt something like this so soon into my training?"  
  
"Alexi! It has been six years!" Yenshu said, sounding amazed that her Padawan had so little faith in himself, "You must put your trust in the Force, not in yourself. I have been moving very slowly because of your lack of faith, but it is time to move forward. You have been moving very slowly and it is time to go forward. If you make any mistakes, then I will be here to put you back on course."  
  
"Don't you mean 'us' back on course? If I mess up, won't you put us, the ship, back on course?"  
  
"No. I mean you. You are going to fix any mistakes you make. It is the only way to learn. The only way I will intervene is if we are about to crash into the planet. This is all you, my Padawan." Yenshu replied, finishing the conversation while leaning back into her chair to settle in for the ride down.  
  
* * * * "I am sorry Master. I have failed you." Alexi said with a sob in his throat as the young Padawan and his Master exited the landing platform. "I did tell you I was not ready though." he finished weakly.  
  
Yenshu gave an exasperated sigh. "The only reason you made the mistake is because you were seeing with your eyes, not with the Force."  
  
"I know you are upset with me Master." Alexi said with downcast eyes. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Have you lost faith in me Master?"  
  
"Alexi! How could you ask that? I will never lose faith in you, and I don't need the Force to tell me that." Yenshu encouraged. "And I am not upset with you." They stopped and she faced her Padawan. "The only reason you made a mistake today is because you doubt yourself." Alexi gave a confused look, so Yenshu explained further. "My young Padawan, if you believe that you can do something, then you can. If you doubt yourself, then you cannot." She placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "Today, if you thought that you had the power to do the landing properly, using the Force as your guide, then you would have completed the task without mistake. Unfortunately, you doubted yourself and the Force, so you messed up." They continued walking down the landing platform. "I know you can do it Alexi. The Force is with you. You just have to trust It and believe in yourself."  
  
As they went onto the hovercraft that was near the platform, they continued the conversation. "But Master, didn't you tell me that arrogance and pride are things to be pushed aside, I mean, that a Jedi isn't supposed to listen to them because they lead to the dark side?"  
  
"They do lead to the Dark Side young one. But believing in yourself and having arrogance and pride are two different things. Come, we are here."  
  
They exited the hovercraft and walked up to a palace that seemed to reach up to the sky. Its many towers were in a spiral. It was a light blue and had many levels. As they approached, with their hoods over their faces, four armed storm troopers came forward.  
  
"Name and identification please." the first trooper asked, looking at Yenshu.  
  
"You do not need those things." Yenshu said with a slight wave of her hand, using the Jedi Mind Trick.  
  
"Never mind. I don't need those things. What business do you have at the palace?" he asked, this time looking at Alexi.  
  
"You do not need to know our business." Alexi said, doing the same motions as his master, also using the Jedi Mind Trick.  
  
"I do not need to know your business here."  
  
"We can continue with our business without hindrance." Yenshu said, once more using the Mind Trick.  
  
"Continue." the Storm Trooper said to the Jedi. Into his comlink, he said, "Two visitors are entering the palace. They are not to be hindered as they go about their business." The Storm Troopers left and returned to their posts. 


	2. Episode 35chap 2

~~2~~  
  
"C'mon! We cannot leave without you! Please!" the voice from long ago yelled, "You have to come with us!"  
  
"No! You go! I will only drag you down! Get away from them! Run as fast as you can! The Force will be with you! Run Padawan! Run!" he yelled, suddenly a blaster bolt hit him in the stomach.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up drenched with sweat. The memories of how he lost his Padawan, Yenshu, still bothered him. No matter how hard he searched, he could not find her. For five years, Obi-Wan had searched all of the Core worlds and found no signs of his Padawan, or any other Jedi for that matter.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi is a tall human that has long of member of the Jedi Knights. He has a brown beard and brown hair, both salted with gray. He has sky blue eyes and dark skin, tanned from Tatooine's suns. He dresses as all Jedi do, with a burlap cloak and sand colored robes with knee-length brown boots.  
  
"Might as well get up, I cannot sleep after that nightmare." he said to himself as he slightly rubbed the spot where he was shot in the stomach. Slowly he got up and took a quick bath and got dressed. After he was dressed, he took time to practice his Jedi skills. He meditated, practiced with his lightsaber, and levitated numerous different items in his extremely humble abode. After a few hours of practice and meditation, he then went to have a small midmorning meal.  
  
"This is turning out to be a very boring lifestyle. I always have the same routine," he thought to himself. "In exactly fifteen minutes, I am going to get up from this table and walk in a clockwise rectangle that is five miles long and six wide. I am always so predictable."  
  
Without thinking, in exactly fifteen minutes, he got up from the table and walked in a rectangle that was five miles long and six wide. As he walked, he remembered times with his former Masters, Yoda, Mace Windu, Yaddle, and his former Padawan, Anakin. Thinking of Anakin made him stop his usual trek. After the thought of Anakin when he was his Padawan, he then thought of him as Darth Vader. Thinking of Darth Vader made him think of his second Padawan, Yenshu, and he again rubbed the scar on his stomach. It had nearly killed him, which, ironically, was the only thing that kept him alive when the Storm Troopers came by after Yenshu had run to safety. 


	3. Episode 35chap 3

~~3~~  
  
"Do you really want the Empire to rule over all of you?" Lin-San Tseng asked the crowd she had gathered. "All they want is control over your lives! Do you want them to have it?"  
  
"If we give them control, then we live. That is all that we want, isn't it!" one of the onlookers yelled. The crowd agreed with shouts for him and boos for Lin-San.  
  
"Don't you people care about your freedom? Weren't you better off with the Galactic Republic, not the Galactic Empire?" she yelled, trying once more to get the people to agree with her.  
  
"You are going to get us all in trouble with the Empire! Get out of here or we will throw you out!" the crowd yelled again, this time rushing the platform that she was standing on, trying to pull her down.  
  
"Everybody, freeze!" The crowd stopped dead in their tracks. Five Storm Troopers forced their way through the crowd and onto Lin-San's platform. "Just what do you think you are doing?" the first Trooper asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just having a conversation with some friends here." she said, pointing to the crowd.  
  
"They don't look to much like friends to me." the second Trooper stated.  
  
"Yeah, unless friends attempt to kill each other at every word said." another Trooper said and the rest laughed at his very poor joke.  
  
"Be quiet!" the obvious leader of the group said to his subordinates. "Again I ask you, what do you think you're doing?" he said, again turning to Lin-San.  
  
"You don't need to know what I am doing here." She replied with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I don't need to know what you are doing here. Go about your business please." He said and turned away, his subordinates following quickly behind.  
  
"Hey! Did you see that?" someone in the crowd yelled. "She changed that Storm Trooper's mind with a wave of her hand!"  
  
Lin-San looked at the crowd in dismay. Had they seen her use the Jedi Mind Trick? Might they know what it is?  
  
"Hey, isn't that a Jedi thing? A, um, Jedi Mind Trick! Someone, call back the Storm Troopers!" another person yelled.  
  
"Grab a hold of her! There is a big reward for anyone that turns in Jedi!" a Bith in the crowd yelled. As soon as the words escaped its mouth, the crowd lunged at Lin-San.  
  
She quickly used the Force to leap over their heads and land behind them. As soon as the crowd witnessed this, they quickly ran to catch up to her. Some in the crowd pulled out blasters and started shooting at Lin-San. She used the Force to move around them, until one was a little to close for comfort and singed one of her braids.  
  
She turned around and ignited one of her lightsabers. The crowd saw her stance and stopped running. Some continued to shoot at her, but she dodged each with the skill that a former Jedi Counsel member should have. She directed the bolts to hit outside the crowed so that none got injured. The crowd was amazed at how the lightsaber moved, almost as if it was controlling Lin-San and not the other way around.  
  
When the blasts stopped, Lin-San remained in a defensive stance, almost as if daring anyone to come and challenge her to a duel. The crowd looked at her in awe and slowly backed away. Soon, the only one remaining was the Bith that originally challenged her. He slowly approached her, blaster in hand. "Who do you think you are?" he said to her, now circling her.  
  
"I am a Jedi Knight and a member of the Jedi Counsel. Who do you think you are?" she replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I am a bounty hunter for the Empire. I've been hired to hunt and kill any Jedi Knights that I find, and since you claim to be an actual member of the former Jedi Counsel, I should get extra pay from Darth Vader! C'mon, move." he said, now pointing his blaster two feet from Lin-San's back.  
  
"Do you honestly think that you could stop a Jedi Master?" she said, slightly turning in the direction of the bounty hunter.  
  
"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time. I've captured and killed many of your kind." he replied.  
  
"Perhaps, but you have been circling me for ten minutes and haven't been able to lay a finger on me, let alone hit me with one of your pathetic blaster bolts." she laughed at him.  
  
"Well, that is because I haven't been trying very hard. Would you like to see my try hard Jedi Master?" he said with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Look at you, you are exhausted!" Lin-San said, slowly coming closer to the assassin. "This bickering is ridiculous. Do you really prefer the Empire over the Republic?" Now she was a foot in front of him, lightsaber still drawn.  
  
Realizing that Lin-San was moving closer to him, he took a step backwards. "Tired or not, there is a bounty on your head and it is high. I don't care for the Empire or the Republic. The only thing I care about is getting paid."  
  
"Well, I guarantee that you will get your just rewards." Lin-San finished thrusting her lightsaber into the stomach of the Bith as he fired a shot at her arm. Lin-San disengaged her lightsaber and hung it back on her belt. She held her arm as she slowly walked back to her ship to visit an old friend. 


	4. Episode 35chap 4

~~4~~  
  
"King Organa, what is it that you requested a Jedi for?" Yenshu asked, looking skeptically at Bail Organa, the King of Alderaan.  
  
"It is my daughter, Leia. She is acting rather strangely." He replied with a soothing voice, trying to convince the two Jedi that he was truly in need of their assistance.  
  
"The few remaining Jedi are not baby sitters or child psychologists. What is truly the problem, if there is one?" Alexi replied, looking over Bail Organa and the palace to check all of the surroundings.  
  
"Yes, so few of you now. It is sad, isn't it? Let us go somewhere else to talk." The Jedi looked at each other skeptically and then back at Organa. "Please, I know that you do not trust me, but it is important. I beg of you."  
  
"Very well." Yenshu finally said with reluctance. "Lead the way, your Highness." She finished with a bow.  
  
Bail Organa, Yenshu, and Alexi went down ten levels of spiral stairs and through a very simple door, a change from the extravagantly designed doors that they had gone through previously. They then went down a long hall that ended with a simple wooden door that lead into a large room lit by candles and torches.  
  
"Now, the Empire doesn't know about this room, so we can talk without being traced or heard." Bail said, sitting himself at the head of a rectangular table in the center of the room.  
  
"Doesn't the Empire get suspicious when you disappear like this?" Alexi asked, his face still clouded with doubt.  
  
"No." Organa said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "I have a holoprojector in my office and my aides tend to a projection of myself as if I were really there. If any calls or messages are received, or any visitors come, I am indisposed and cannot talk for a few hours. My aides have a comlink that is encrypted and can only be read by me when I am here with any, shall we say, guests."  
  
"Let's get down to business Organa. Why did you contact us?" Yenshu said, jumping into the point of the conversation.  
  
"It is Leia. I think she has the Force with her." he said.  
  
"What?" Yenshu said in astonishment." Why didn't you inform the Jedi Counsel of this before, when we were still a Republic?'  
  
"I have just come to this conclusion. I didn't know of it before the Republic was disbanded. She is my adoptive daughter, you know." he answered. "I do not want it discovered. If the Emperor or Darth Vader found out about it, Leia would be ripped from me, and I cannot allow that to happen."  
  
"What do you want us to do about it?" Alexi said, still in slight shock over the news. "My Master already has a Padawan, me. She can't have two. It is against the Order. What do you think we could do anyways? We are only two Jedi!"  
  
"Be calm, young one." Yenshu said to her Padawan. Then, turning back to the King, "What did you want us to do about this?"  
  
"I want you to help me keep it a secret. I already believe that someone near the Emperor senses something."  
  
"Only people, or aliens, with the Force can sense others with it. Have Darth Vader or the Emperor himself been near her?" Alexi asked, voicing his Master's thoughts.  
  
"Have you heard of Xanatos?" Bail Organa said, suddenly leaning forward and folding his hands in front of him.  
  
"Xanatos?" Alexi asked, looking at his master for a hint as to who this person was.  
  
"Ah yes. Xanatos." Yenshu said, sounding far away. "He was Qui Gon Jinn's former Padawan. He turned to the dark side long ago." She now sounded sad and forlorn. "Xanatos was near her?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't know that he had the Force with him. But when he was near her, he got a strange look on his face, almost as if sensing something he sensed long ago." Organa said, leaning back in his chair again.  
  
"The only thing we can do is try to protect her." Yenshu said, her head down, deep in thought. "First we must go somewhere to seek counsel from another." Yenshu suddenly stood up, as if she had resolved whatever problem she was faced with. Alexi followed her lead. "We will return as soon as we can." 


	5. Episode 35chap 5

~~5~~  
  
"Ben, or Obi-Wan, or whatever your name is, I don't want you comin' 'round here no more, alright?" Owen Lars said to Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"I brought him here to protect him, not to keep him from learning the power of the Force." Obi-Wan replied, trying to persuade Owen to allow him to see Luke.  
  
"The best way to protect him is to keep him away from all of this Jedi nonsense and teach him to lead a normal life, away from all Jedi." With this said, Owen went back to his farm, ignoring Obi-Wan as he yelled after him.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Kenobi said to himself as he walked back to his home across the Dune Sea. "I am the only one who can protect that boy from the Empire, and his blasted Uncle won't even let me near him! He must learn the ways of the Force."  
  
"Hi Ben!" a little boy around the age of ten said, running up to Obi-Wan and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hello Luke." he said, returning the hug. "Did you get a lot of mushrooms this evening with your aunt?"  
  
"Yeah! We got a whole bunch! Look!" he handed Obi-Wan a basket full of mushrooms.  
  
"Luke, we have to get home." a woman around the age of 26 said putting a guiding arm around young Luke's shoulders.  
  
"Hello Beru. How are you this evening?" Obi-Wan said, looking at the woman.  
  
"Uh, fine. Please excuse us, we really must get going." She said hurriedly.  
  
"I understand Beru. I have already spoken with Owen and he told me how you feel and since I put the responsibility on you, I have to respect your rules, no matter how ridiculous they may be." Obi-Wan said, sounding suddenly sad and forlorn.  
  
"Oh, Ben. It was his idea. I am sorry, but, because of his parents and your history with them, we think this is for the best." She said apologetically.  
  
"I understand your reasoning." He said, "but that doesn't mean that I think it is the right thing and it does not mean that I have to like it." With that, Obi-Wan walked away, returning to his home.  
  
"Aunt Beru?" the little boy said, pulling on Beru's dress.  
  
"Yes Luke, what is it?" she said, looking away from the shadow of Ben Kenobi as he continually got further from their lives.  
  
"Who were you and Mister Ben talking about?" he said this with a confused, scrunched-up face that always made her laugh.  
  
"Someone that we knew a long time ago, dear." She said with a chuckle. "C'mon now. We really need to be getting home." With that, she took Luke's hand and they walked the rest of the way to the moisture farm that served as their home. 


	6. Episode 35chap 6

~~6~~  
  
Lin-San landed her ship near one of the many swamps that Dagobah was known for. She quickly picked her way through the brush and found a slightly worn path. As she followed the path, it led to a small mud hut where a tiny green alien resided.  
  
"Master Yoda?" she said quietly, reaching out with the Force, attempting to feel the presence of the former head of the Jedi Counsel.  
  
"A presence, I feel." a voice said from inside the hut. "Very familiar it is. Lin-San? You is it?" A small, green alien hobbled out of the makeshift door looking around.  
  
"Master Yoda! It is so wonderful to see that you are still alive!" Lin-San ran and knelt in front of her fiend and leader of the Jedi Counsel. "The force has certainly been with you in these past few years."  
  
"My heart is warmed by your presence Lin-San. Hurt are you?" he said, suddenly noticing the bloodstain on her tunic.  
  
"Yes, a bounty hunter and I didn't get along very well." she said with a shrug. "I just need to have time to meditate and it will heal fine."  
  
"Inside you should come. Heal you I will." He said, leading the way to his door. He brought her to a small room in the back of his house and had her sit down on the bed of leaves and branches. "Uncomfortable this bed may be, but good when tired. You lay here and I get you food and drink."  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda. It really is unnecessary. I just need rest, but I appreciate all that you are doing for me." she yelled after him while leaning on the bed.  
  
"Necessary it is. Injured you are. Need medicine and attention the wound does. Now, you rest and clean your injury I will." he said, hobbling back into the back room. He set all of the medicine he had on the floor and began to dress Lin-San's wound.  
  
"How did you receive this wound, young one?" he said while finishing putting the gauze around it.  
  
"Well, Master, I was on Retsam Way trying to rally the people." she explained to him.  
  
"Rally people to what?"  
  
"Well, you may find this rather silly, but, I was trying to rally them to start a rebellion." She looked at him sheepishly, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Many rebellions, already begun they have, on different systems. Not yet yours, but soon."  
  
"Truly Master?" she said, shocked at Yoda's knowledge. "Have others really begun? I must find them!" She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"Patience you must have Lin-San!" he called after her. "Patience is necessary."  
  
She halted at the door with her robe already on. "What did you say Master Yoda?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "So young and impatient. Need to remember the ways of the Force you do and patience you must have."  
  
"I am sorry Master Yoda. You are right, as usual. Please forgive me." she said with a bow.  
  
"Forgiveness you do not need. Trust in the Force you do. Remember patience. Follow the will of the Force on your journey. Guide you it must. Calm you need to remain, at all times. Yes, you must do this."  
  
"Thank you for your wisdom Master Yoda. I will let the Force guide me. Goodbye, and thank you again." She bowed again and ran to her ship.  
  
As Yoda watched her from behind, he said to himself, "See her again, I will not, I fear. I see death and pain in her future. May the Force guide her." Then, he hobbled back into his mud hut to finish his afternoon meal, alone again. 


	7. Episode 35chap 7

~~7~~  
  
"Master?" Alexi said, looking at Yenshu, "What are we doing on this desert wasteland?"  
  
"Use the Force and feel around you. What do you sense?"  
  
"I feel.fear.confusion.anger.I feel.the Force?" he looked at his master in shock. "Someone else has the Force? Is it Xanatos? Perhaps Vader?"  
  
"Ha, no my young Padawan. If it were one of them, then you would sense the Dark Side. That is definitely not the presence that is here. Use the Force to guide us to the presence. I will tell you if you are heading in the wrong way."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The two Jedi soon came to a small house in the middle of a rocky part of the Dune Sea on the planet Tatooine. They went to the door and found nobody home, so they waited on one of the taller rocks.  
  
"Master, may I ask who we are waiting for?" Alexi said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"We are waiting for my former Master. I was only his apprentice for two years, after my former Master was killed by his former Padawan, Darth Vader. He saved my life six years ago and I swore that I would find a Padawan and continue the teaching of the Force for him. So, I found you and have been training you ever since."  
  
"So that is the promise you told me that you had to fulfill when you found me?"  
  
"Yes. That was the promise that I referred to. Look, there is Obi-Wan now."  
  
"This presence.it is so familiar.one that I have searched for for many years. Could it really be?" Obi-Wan thought to himself as he approached his home. He ran up the last hill to see two distant figures standing on a rock at the front of his house. One of the figures, the shorter of the two, started running toward him, arms outstretched.  
  
"Master! I am so happy to see you!" Yenshu said as she came closer and hugged her former Master.  
  
"Yenshu! I have searched for you for years! Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, everywhere. But, could we talk inside? There is much to discuss." "Of course. Come in." They walked side by side to his door and sat down at a rectangular table in the main room.  
  
"Master, this is my Padawan, Alexi." she said pointing to the humanoid.  
  
"Hello Alexi. It is wonderful to meet you. I trust that Yenshu is treating and teaching you well?" he said, putting out a hand, which Alexi reluctantly shook. To Yenshu he said, "This one is strong in the Force. I feel it in his grip. He will make a wonderful Jedi."  
  
"Thank you Master Kenobi. I am grateful for the confidence you have in me, even though this is our first meeting." he responded, still looking skeptically over Obi-Wan.  
  
"Alexi is a very critical person. He is also slow to any relationships." Yenshu said trying to cover for Alexi's mistrust. "It took him a few months to relax and begin to trust me. You must excuse him."  
  
"It is fine. With everything the Empire is doing to Jedi and to trap them it is good that he is keeping a good eye on everything. But, I doubt this visit was to discuss Alexi's social habits. What is it that you need?"  
  
"Well Master, it is about the Empire. The King of Alderaan, Bail Organa, called upon my Padawan and myself to help him." Yenshu said.  
  
"Yes. He claims that someone named Xanatos is going to try to take his adoptive daughter away from him." Alexi finished.  
  
"The King of Alderaan has introduced his daughter to Xanatos?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed jumping up from the table, his chair falling backward and hitting the floor.  
  
"Is this a problem Master Kenobi?" Alexi asked innocently.  
  
"Master Kenobi, could you please meditate on this while I discuss something with my Padawan." Yenshu said, getting up and bowing. "Alexi, come with me please." She said sternly. Alexi rose from the table with a guilty look on his face and followed his master outside. 


	8. Episode 35chap 8

~~8~~  
  
Lin-San Tseng's ship, an old Corellian fighter bought from a smuggler from her home planet of Retsam Way, landed in the infamous Mos Eisley spaceport. She put on her robe, with her hood over her head, and stepped into the area most known for smugglers and bounty hunters.  
  
She left her ship in docking bay 94 and quickly found her way to the bar. As she entered she was met with many curious glances, but people and aliens soon went back to their drinks, all but three. Lin San went up to the bar and tapped the bartender on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"What do ya want?" he said, turning to face her, "I'm busy here! Make it quick."  
  
"I was just wondering about a rebellion. I have heard that one might be here." she replied coolly, staring the bartender down.  
  
"Are you tryin to start trouble here? I ain't gonna tell ya anything. Now, do ya want a drink or not?"  
  
"No, thank you." She said, turning around, her back now to the bar.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Lin San saw three people move from their table and head in her direction. Unfortunately, she was distracted by someone else at the bar.  
  
"Hey, do ya wanna by some Death Sticks?" he said, pulling an orange, glowing rod from the folds of his jacket.  
  
"You don't want to sell me any Death Sticks." she said, calling upon the Force to change the seller's mind.  
  
"I don't want to sell you any Death Sticks." he said, placing the stick back in an inner pocket.  
  
"You want to go home and rethink your life." she said, again using the Jedi Mind Trick.  
  
"I want to go home and rethink my life." he said and left the bar.  
  
"You can't use that trick on us Jedi." a Mon Calamari whispered in her ear. She suddenly felt the tip of a blaster in the middle of her back. "Let's go."  
  
Lin San was pushed outside and forced to go onto a transport. They sat her down and tied her hands and legs together, taking her lightsaber from her belt. They then blindfolded her and started to take her to an unknown destination. She felt herself being thrown many directions, so many that a few times she lost her balance and fell onto one of her captors. Approximately 45 minutes later, she felt the transport stop.  
  
"Come on Jedi." Another person said, pushing Lin San out of the speeder and into a building. They set her down in a chair and took off her blindfold. "Alright Jedi, why were you asking questions at the bar?"  
  
"I am sick of the Empire. They are trying to kill me. I heard that a rebellion was on this planet and I decided to risk asking around about it." She said confidently.  
  
"Well, the rebellion is being planned, but we don't want any Jedi with us. Go and find the other Jedi across the Dune Sea. He might want your company, but we don't. We will drop you off by his house, but don't start asking about the rebellion again."  
  
They put the blindfold over her eyes once again and led her out to the speeder. Two hours later, they cut her roped and pushed her out of the speeder, throwing her lightsaber by her hand. After waiting a few minutes, she got up and took the blindfold off of her face. She started walking and used the Force to call her lightsaber to her. As she looked to the west, she saw two figures in Jedi robes off in the distance. 


	9. Episode 35chap 9

~~9~~  
  
"Alexi, what has gotten into you? You are embarrassing me in front of my former master!" Yenshu reprimanded.  
  
"I am sorry Master. I didn't mean it." Alexi said with his head down, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Alexi! This is not funny! I am very upset with you, and you are not sorry! You find it amusing! It isn't!"  
  
"Master, I am sorry that you disapprove. I just don't like him."  
  
"You don't know him. He is a wonderful Jedi and a fantastic friend. Alexi, he nearly died for me!"  
  
"Really? Then, I am sorry. I didn't realize what a close relationship you had with him. Please forgive me Master."  
  
"Alexi, my relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi is the same relationship you have with me. Please, I understand that you have never met another Jedi, so it is probably very odd for you, but please, at least respect him and listen to him. You could learn a lot from him. He is an excellent teacher and a wonderful mentor."  
  
"Master, I don't mean to interrupt your lecture, but, someone is coming, and it looks like they have a Jedi robes on."  
  
"That couldn't be! Another Jedi! I thought they were all killed! Be prepared. Let's go. I am going to start, please get Master Kenobi and tell him I said to hurry!" Yenshu said, unhooking her lightsaber from her belt and slowly walking toward the unknown figure. "Stop where you are, and please Identify yourself." she yelled.  
  
"I am Lin San Tseng. I am a Jedi Knight and Master and a former member of the Jedi Counsel." the figure yelled back to Yenshu.  
  
"Lin San Tseng? Is it really you? Could you prove who you are?"  
  
"The only proof I have is my word. You should know that Jedi normally refrain from carrying forms of ID. Our word is normally good enough. May I have the pleasure of the name of the person I am yelling at?"  
  
"Forgive me. I am Yenshu, a Jedi Knight and Master."  
  
"Allow me to come forward and you should recognize me then Yenshu."  
  
"Alright. Come on, but please keep your lightsaber on your belt."  
  
The figure started moving forward and placed something on their belt. As they got closer, Yenshu started to recognize the form and soon knew that it really was her former acquaintance, Lin San Tseng. Once Yenshu knew without a doubt that it was her, she quickly belted her lightsaber and ran and gave Lin San a hug.  
  
As Yenshu ran to Lin San, Obi-Wan and Alexi came running out of the house, lightsabers out. They ran to Lin San and started attacking her. Lin San and Yenshu pulled out their lightsabers and began to defend themselves.  
  
Alexi drew a double-sided lightsaber and lunged offensively towards Lin San. She in turn drew the Force to her. She could sense his every blow before it hit. Alexi was skilled with the lightsaber and swung skillfully left to right, moving gracefully through the course sand. Lin San drew a second lightsaber; dodging, blocking and maneuvering around Alexi's attacks. Alexi tried hard to grasp the Force and succeeded. He felt it move through him and he struck a hard blow on the left. Lin San rolled out of the way, sensing the boy's move. Their lightsabers clashed in brilliant sparks, each trying to push the other out of the way, but unable to.  
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had attacked Yenshu in the vast confusion. They fought gracefully, evading then attacking. Obi-Wan slashed low at Yenshu's legs. Sensing this, she summoned the Force and flipped over his head, her Jedi robes fluttering in the wind. She landed behind Obi-Wan and swung a fierce overhead blow. Obi-Wan moved just in time. The lightsaber hit the sand, sending it spraying in the air. They watched each other intently and Obi- Wan finally realized who exactly he was fighting.  
  
"Yenshu! I am sorry!" Obi-Wan said, putting away his lightsaber.  
  
"Well, ya should be! Look before you fight! And you always told me to be mindful of the Force." Yenshu yelled.  
  
"Well, now that we're straightened out, let's help your Padawan before he gets himself killed!"  
  
"Actually." Yenshu said, stopping Obi-Wan by grabbing his arm, "let Lin San beat him up a little bit. He needs his attitude brought down a few notches."  
  
"And I thought I was harsh! Are you really going to let him do this?"  
  
"You can be harsh, but, yes, I am going to let him do this. He is to confident, and with everything going on, especially with the events that I brought up earlier. He needs a serious attitude adjustment, and I think meeting a former member of the Jedi Counsel will do fine."  
  
Alexi and Lin San's lightsabers separated and the two jumped back in defensive stances. Alexi rushed toward her with the lightsaber drawn. She jumped over him and attacked. Alexi blocked quickly, then continued to block, struggling to keep up with the quick attacks of his opponent. Lin San had noticed Obi-Wan and Yenshu watching the two battle. She turned the power of her lightsaber down to a light stun, which was used for training purposes. She hit the boy's arm causing a small bruise to appear. Alexi winced and attacked Lin San fiercely. He had let his anger and frustration overwhelm him and the Force loft him. His deft jabs and parries were quick, uncoordinated, and imprecise. He cried out as he felt another hit on his left leg. Lin San had taken the offensive, delivering light hits to Alexi. She flipped over him and pulled his lightsaber from his hand after placing one of her own back on her belt. Alexi fell to the ground frustrated.  
  
"Master! Aren't you going to help me? This person is attacking me and you and Master Kenobi are just sitting there watching?" Alexi yelled as the two masters watched and laughed.  
  
"Hello." Lin San said bowing to the angry Padawan, "You must be Yenshu's Padawan, though, I am afraid I do not know your name, could you please enlighten me?"  
  
"My name is Alexi." He replied angrily  
  
"Well, Alexi, I am Lin San Tseng. I am a former member of the Council, though, you wouldn't know much about that would you? Well, a word of advice, from a master to a Padawan, you should control your anger. I could lead to the Dark Side of the Force, and we really don't want to loose any more Jedi. We need them all." She gave him a somewhat maternal smile and turned and bowed to Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Lin San! I am sorry about your greeting, but, with everything that has been happening." Obi-Wan bowed, apologetically.  
  
"It is fine, Master Kenobi. Though, I wasn't expecting such a challenge from a Padawan. He is a fine learner. He will be a wonderful Jedi Knight one day."  
  
"Come, the Tusken Raiders will be coming around soon. We should go inside to discuss everything. Perhaps, Lin San, you could help us in a certain matter and maybe, we could help you." Obi-Wan said, smiling at Lin San, who returned it as she walked by him into his house. 


	10. Episode 35chap 10

~~10~~  
  
"So, Xanatos is trying to get a hold of these two kids, Luke and Leia, both of which are exceptionally strong in the Force. How strong exactly, or do we know?" Lin San asked, summing up the two-hour conversation.  
  
"Yes and yes. We are not sure that he is after Luke, but if he knows who Leia actually is, then there is a good possibility that he knows Luke." Master Kenobi said, answering Lin San. "And actually, they are both very strong. Their father was actually my first Padawan." At this, all three of the other Jedi's mouths dropped open in disbelief. "Yes. Their father is Darth Vader, also known as Anakin Skywalker. Their midiclhorian level is unknown, but, given their father, it is most likely very high."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Alexi nearly yelled, voicing all of their thoughts.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Though, I do have an interesting thought about one of the two children." Obi-Wan said mysteriously.  
  
"You are thinking of the prophecy and of how Qui Gon Jinn was wrong about Anakin aren't you?" Lin San said, surprising all of them, all but Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly right! I believe that one of Anakin's children, I personally think it is Luke, will be the one to bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan and Lin San looked at each other with knowing and familiar eyes, both with childish grins on their faces. Alexi and Yenshu exchanged quick glances, both wondering what was going on with the two Jedi Masters.  
  
Shaking out of the stare that both of them shared, Lin San said, "Alright. I will help you find Xanatos. I've dealt with him a little in the past, so hopefully my knowledge will be of service to you. Now for my problem, I have been going from planet to planet looking for a rebellion. When I came here and asked around, I was blind folded and taken to some building and told to mind my own business. Well, I am a Jedi, so I don't know how to do that. Then, they dumped me here and I found you."  
  
"Well, actually," Yenshu cut in, "we could easily help each other. If Xanatos is caught, then that would prove that the Empire is not as strong as everyone thinks, and that could trigger a small rebellion on some of the larger, more prideful, planets."  
  
"Yenshu, you are brilliant! That is a wonderful idea. So, Lin San, I mean, Master Tseng, what do you think?" Obi-Wan asked. "Will you help us?"  
  
"Eh, why not? It could actually be fun, and maybe we could teach the Padawan a few things." she said, a smirk on her face as she looked at Alexi. 


	11. Episode 35chap 11

~~11~~  
  
The four Jedi went to docking bay 94 to board Lin San's ship. As they approached, ten Storm Troopers approached them, blasters ready. The Jedi walked faster, to try to get ahead of them and avoid them, but the Troopers ran to catch them.  
  
"Halt! You are under arrest for trying to overthrow the Emperor!" one of them yelled.  
  
The Jedi ignored him and continued their trot to the old Corellian fighter. They entered to docking bay and were almost to the ship when a blaster bolt whizzed by Yenshu's head, and hitting Alexi's side. Alexi fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Yenshu turned and pulled out her lightsaber to deflect the rest of the shots. Lin San and Obi-Wan picked up Alexi and brought him to one of the living areas on the ship. They then went into the cockpit and started the engines. When Yenshu heard the ship start, she walked backwards up the ramp and into the ship, deflecting bolts the whole way up.  
  
As she entered the ship, she yelled down the hallway to Lin San "Where did you put Alexi? I need to tend to him!"  
  
"He is in the first living area on your right! The first aid kit is under the bed that he is laying on! If you need anything else, there is a comlink on the wall, above his head!" she yelled back as she angled their way out of Mos Eisley.  
  
Yenshu ran down the corridor and found Alexi exactly where Lin San said he would be. She went into the living space and knelt by Alexi's bed. She pulled out the first aid kit and then helped Alexi to take off his outer robe and shirt. The wound was a large round hole in his side.  
  
"Oh Alexi. I am so sorry that this happened to you."  
  
"It is not your fault Master, it is mine. I have failed you again. I am so sorry. I was not mindful of the living Force. I should have-aah!" He yelled in pain as Yenshu cleaned the wound.  
  
"Alexi, it is my job to protect you. I should have been mindful. I should have protected you. You have not failed me. It is I who have failed you. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
"Master, please, it is not your fault. You are a Jedi Master! You cannot make mistakes like that. Aaahh!" again he yelled.  
  
"Oh Alexi! Wait here. Let me get Master Kenobi or Lin San. While I am gone, try to go into the healing trance that I taught you. Focus all of your energy and let the Force heal you. I will be back soon."  
  
"Master, please hurry." Alexi pleaded before he passed out from pain.  
  
* * * *  
  
"That was close huh?" Lin San said Obi-Wan with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. I feel bad for Alexi though. We all should have been more aware of the living Force. I hope he does alright." he replied with a sigh.  
  
After a moment of silence, Lin San said, "It has been a long time Ben. Perhaps even to long."  
  
"Yes, but we had things to do. Your Padawan, Danel, just went to the Dark Side and I still had Anakin. We had our lives to lead and we couldn't go against the will of the Force." he said with finality.  
  
"Perhaps." Lin San said. They said nothing more and a heavy silence was thick in the air until Yenshu came frantically running into the cockpit.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Lin San! Help, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Yenshu, calm yourself and tell us what is wrong." Obi-Wan said calmly.  
  
"It is Alexi." She started, taking a deep breath. "The blaster hit him on his left side. The wound is very deep and I don't know how to help him. I put bacta patches all over it and wrapped it, but I do not know if that is enough. I told him to try to go into a healing state and to draw from the Force, but meditation was never his strong point. When I left him, he passed out from the pain. Please, is there something that you could do?"  
  
"I will look at him. You stay here with Lin San and co-pilot the ship." Obi- Wan said getting up from his seat. Lin San and Yenshu sat in silence until Obi-Wan returned from Alexi's room.  
  
"There is nothing I can do for him. When I came in, he awoke and I taught him how to use the Healing Trance, but, beyond that, we can do nothing. He will be in the trance for a few hours. But we need to continue watching him, changing his bacta patches, putting new gauze on his wound, ect. ok?"  
  
"Alright. I need to stay with him now." Yenshu said getting up from the co- pilots chair and heading for the door.  
  
"Hey," Lin San yelled to her, "It's gonna be alright. Alexi is strong. He will pull through, I know it."  
  
"You don't know it. His future is very clouded. The Force is revealing nothing about any of our futures, but thanks for trying." Yenshu then turned around and walked down the hall.  
  
"She is right y'know. All of our futures are cloudy. I cannot even see it." 


	12. Episode 35chap 12

~~12~~  
  
After a few hours in hyperspace, Alexi woke from his meditation. "Wh-where am I?"  
  
"You're on Master Tseng's ship that is flying to Alderaan. We are actually almost there." Yenshu answered, surprised at Alexi suddenly returning to consciousness.  
  
"My side is killing me." he groaned, trying to get up.  
  
"Don't get up, what do you need? I'll get it for you. Please let me."  
  
"Master, have you been here this whole time?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, yeah, actually. But it's alright. While you were out of it, I went into a sleep meditation, so I feel fine. It is you that we are all worried about. I'll be right back to get you some food and water, ok? Don't get up. It will make your side hurt worse." Yenshu said as she got up to tell the two Masters that Alexi was conscious.  
  
"Hey, I heard that you woke up." Obi-Wan said as he entered to room.  
  
"Yes. Oh, umm, thanks for teaching me that meditation. It has really helped. I do appreciate it." Alexi said, with some slight hesitation.  
  
"It's alright. I know how difficult it was to say that. I know what it's like to thank someone that you don't really like." he replied with a chuckle.  
  
"I never said I didn't like you."  
  
"You never had to. I've been doing this for a few years and I can normally tell when I'm not liked. Especially when your Master has to pull you from my house to tell you to behave. My old Padawan did that to, not Yenshu, but Anakin."  
  
"It's just that, my Master seems to.oh, I don't know. Forget it. It's nothing. Is Yenshu back yet?"  
  
"I know what is bothering you, just like I knew that you didn't like me. I was Yenshu's master, even if it was only for two years. When we lost track of each other, she was anxious to find me. When she did, she paid more attention to me that she did to you and that bothers you." Obi-Wan explained with a knowing smirk, one that Alexi wanted to smack off of his face.  
  
"Right now what is making me angry is the fact that you are still in here bothering me! Now, leave!"  
  
"Alright, calm down. I'll go, but for Yenshu's sake, and your health, you should act like you like me, ok? At least act civil. Goodnight young Padawan. Oh, one more thing, from Master to Padawan, try to control your anger, k?" With that, he left, the smirk still on his face.  
  
Almost immediately after he left, Yenshu came in with a tray of food and a pitcher of water for Alexi.  
  
"Hey, here is something to eat and drink." She said, putting the tray on the table in the room. "Hey, umm, why was Obi-Wan smiling when he left here? What were you conspiring?"  
  
"Conspiring? C'mon, why would we do that? You know how I feel about him." he said with a wave of his hand. He got up, rather painfully, and limped to the table.  
  
"I know, and I want you to know that I appreciate that you are at least pretending to like him while he is around, although, he probably knows the truth. But that's alright." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey guys! We are entering the Alderaan system, better buckle in!" Lin San said through the comlink on the wall. 


	13. Episode 35chap 13

~~13~~  
  
"Corellian fighter, identify yourself and your business in the system." The leader of the landing port called to Lin San's ship.  
  
"We are four merchants and we would like to sell our merchandise on the planet." Lin San replied.  
  
"What is your merchant number please?"  
  
"P3K-49834-58RET"  
  
"Alright, you check out. You can land at docking bay 13."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They pulled into the docking bay and got a transport to the palace. When they arrived there, they were stopped by the guards at the gate.  
  
"What business do you have at the palace?" one of them said to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Our business is our own." He said using the Jedi Mind Trick.  
  
"Nice try, but that won't work Jedi. Especially since the former guards succumbed to it."  
  
"Then how do we see the king?" Alexi asked, losing his patience.  
  
"If he ok's it, then you can see him."  
  
"Then tell him that we are here and he can ok it so we can speak with him. It is urgent."  
  
"Listen little man, we will do as we please, k?" the guard said, pushing Alexi.  
  
"Excuse me! What is going on here?" a Toydarien said, flying out of the palace doors.  
  
"Sorry Sir. We were just getting rid of some ruffians." Another guard said, saluting the alien.  
  
"Well, these 'ruffians' as you called them are King Bail Organa's guests. Open the gate and let them through."  
  
"Yes Sir." He said. Then turning to the Jedi he said, "I apologize for the inconvenience."  
  
"You'd better." Alexi said evilly.  
  
"Alexi! Behave yourself!" Yenshu reprimanded.  
  
"Yes Master." He said grudgingly.  
  
"Come, follow me. I will take you to.his majesty" The Toydarien said with a smirk on his face. The Jedi looked at each other suspiciously and slowly followed the alien, using the Force to stay alert to their surroundings.  
  
"Uh, the King will be with you shortly. Please, wait here." The alien left the Jedi alone in the parlor of the palace.  
  
"I do not like the feel of this." Lin San said, walking around the room.  
  
"Tell me about it." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Alexi, use the Force. What is it telling you?" Yenshu told her Padawan.  
  
"It is saying that we must be wary. Be cautious of everything. It is also saying to watch for the King." he said.  
  
"Is that a good watch or a bad watch?" his master asked.  
  
"I feel that we must be cautious of him. Things may not be what they seem."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Lin San said, shaking her head.  
  
"The sound of what?" a figure said, entering the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Lin San asked, looking over the man with suspicion.  
  
"I am Bail Organa, the ruler of Alderaan. And who might you be? I only remember speaking with one Jedi before."  
  
"Really?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes. I spoke with the Jedi about many things." the king replied.  
  
"Well, I have brought a few more Jedi with me on my return. They may be of some help." Lin San said, pretending to be Yenshu.  
  
"Good. That is very good news. I will now deal with all of you." The king took off his cloak and pulled out a lightsaber as another person entered, lightsaber drawn.  
  
Yenshu and Lin-San went left while Obi-Wan and Alexi went right. The impostor king attacked Lin-San and Yenshu. He fought with two long red lightsabers. Lin-San and Yenshu fought also with two lightsabers each. The sparks flew as the lightsabers clashed repeatedly. The fight flew by so fast that the moves could not be well anticipated. Neither seemed to weaken. The Sith fought expertly, blocking every attack that Yenshu and Lin- San made. The fight seemed not to favor either side. Nonetheless they continued their fight. The battle began to move slowly further away from Obi-Wan and Alexi. Soon they were not even in the same room anymore. After a long battle the impostor king ran from the room. Lin-San and Yenshu chased after him, but lost him quickly.  
  
Obi-Wan and Alexi were up against the unknown assailant. He fought more fiercely than the impostor king. He had only one lightsaber but he attacked with great speed. Alexi and Obi-Wan fought together very well though. They embraced the living force around them and used it to organize their defense. Obi-Wan fought with his eyes closed, anticipating the attacks as they came. The same way he had done at the academy when he was younger. Alexi tried his hardest to stay on the defense. A Jedi was not supposed to take the offensive unless forced. The Sith suddenly jumped over their heads and ran from the room. Alexi and Obi-Wan ran after him as quick as they could. But like Lin-San and Yenshu before them, they lost him quickly. 


	14. Episode 35chap 14

~~14~~  
  
"Well, that was odd." Lin San said to Yenshu as they put away their sabers. "I wonder what their problem was?"  
  
"It was rather curious. We need to be extra wary now. That was really strange." Yenshu agreed. "Now, where did my Master and Padawan get to?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad that that's over." Alexi said, belting his saber.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Obi-Wan said, still in a ready stance.  
  
"I don't know, but it was very weird. We should find the others before they come back, if they will." Alexi said as he ran ahead into a corridor to find his Master.  
  
"Alexi! Wait for me!" Obi-Wan yelled as he ran to catch up. "Where are we going? Do you have any idea where you are? You've only been here one other time."  
  
"I am heading to the secret room that Bail Organa brought me and my Master to last time we were here. It was in a room that had no decorations at all. It contained nothing but a table and a com on the wall." he said, slowing to a walk.  
  
"Why do you want to go there?" Obi-Wan asked as he finally caught up with Alexi.  
  
"Because I want to find that treacherous, back-stabbing king before he does more harm. Also, it is the only place in the palace Yenshu would know how to get to." Alexi said, using and 'isn't it obvious' tone.  
  
They walked for half-an-hour down numerous stairways and through many halls. Most of the rooms were extravagantly, and sometimes gaudily, decorated. Some contained fountains and others had numerous paintings of people that were rather frightening. All of the halls, rooms, and stairways were dark. No light could pierce it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, where do you think they went?" Lin San asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I don't know." Yenshu said. After thinking a moment, she said, "I have a hunch.but, I'm not sure if I can find it."  
  
"You're not sure if you can find your hunch?" Lin San said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny Master Tseng. Can I tell you what I'm thinking, or are you just going to continue to spout more oh-so-helpful pieces of wisdom?"  
  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit, geez. Where did your sense of humor go?"  
  
"It went with my Padawan and Master, down some unknown corridor fighting a weird Sith lord. The only comfort I have now is that they aren't dead, I know that much."  
  
"Ok, so, lets find your sense of humor. Oh, we might as well get the others while we are there." Lin San said, smirking at Yenshu. They both laughed at the stupid comment.  
  
"Alright, the last time we were here, Bail Organa took us to some hidden room. I think I can find it again, with some luck and the Force, Alexi will be thinking like me and will meet us there."  
  
"Ok, let's go. You lead the way." Lin San said with a mock bow.  
  
The two girls walked through rooms and down halls that were very similar to those that the boys went through. They walked for about fifteen minutes and soon came to a door that had no markings of any kind.  
  
"This is it.I think." Yenshu said as they approached the door.  
  
"You're not sure?" Lin San asked doubtfully.  
  
"It was about a week ago, alright. Besides, I won't be completely sure until we go in there."  
  
"So let's get in there and see if it is it. I hate wondering around this freaky palace, especially when my guide 'thinks' we are going the right way."  
  
"Shh! Listen, there are voices inside."  
  
Through the door, the girls heard two male voices. They were fighting with each other, so the girls put their ears to the door and tapped into the Force to hear the conversation.  
  
"I knew you would lead us into a trap!" the first voice said.  
  
"Well, if ya knew it, why didn't you tell me half an hour ago?!" the second yelled back.  
  
"I figured you would figure it out on your own!"  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't! You're the Master here, you're supposed to tell me when I'm wrong!"  
  
"I tried! You're so thick headed that you didn't listen! And the sad part is, you're thick headed around me because of the fact that Yenshu and I get along better than you two do! Just because you've never met any other Jedi, doesn't mean that all the ones you are going to meet are going to try to steal your master away from you!"  
  
"I'm not worried about you trying to steal Master Yenshu! I'm.y'know, it doesn't matter how I feel. You're the master so why don't you get us out of this!"  
  
The two girls looked at each other and started laughing. Both were thinking the same thing.  
  
"We were afraid of Obi-Wan and Alexi?" they said in unison, and then laughed again.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Alexi asked as he heard the girls laugh.  
  
"It sounded like two school girls giggling. Perhaps you lead us correctly, young Padawan."  
  
Yenshu used to Force to unlock the chain on the door and Lin San opened it. As the four Jedi looked at each other's faces, they all started laughing.  
  
"You guys looked scared to death!" Lin San said, pointing at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well you two don't look to brave yourself!" Obi-Wan shot back.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Alexi," Yenshu said, leading him from the room, away from the others, "I know why you don't like Obi-Wan, but you don't have to worry. I'll never like anyone else more than you. You are like my son." As soon as this was said, the others caught up with them.  
  
"So, what should we do now that we are all together again?" Obi-Wan asked the others.  
  
"Well, personally, I would like to have a talk with our host for the evening, Bail Organa." Yenshu said.  
  
"Then, why don't we go back to that room?" Alexi asked. When the others looked at him like he was crazy, he explained his idea further. "Master, didn't Organa say that there was a comlink on the wall to reach his servants? Why don't we go back and use it to try to reach him?"  
  
"Alexi, you can be a genius when you put your mind to it!" Obi-Wan said sounding astonished. After everyone else gave him really bad looks, he said, "Oh, c'mon, it was just a joke. Alexi, you know I was kidding, right?"  
  
"It's ok Master Kenobi. Oh, by the way, I wanted to apologize for my behavior today."  
  
"I also apologize Alexi. I was not acting like a Jedi Master, I was acting like a five year old."  
  
"Ah, look Yenshu! Our Jedi are growing up!" Lin San laughed.  
  
"Ain't that precious!" Yenshu said, joining Lin San in mocking the guys.  
  
"Oh shut up!" both Obi-Wan and Alexi yelled at the same time. They all started laughing hysterically. As they laughed and joked, they walked back to the undecorated room. 


	15. Episode 35chap 15

~~15~~  
  
"One of us should stay outside in case anyone tries anything again. I really don't want to be stuck in here again." Obi-Wan instructed the group.  
  
"Alright, I will stay out here and play watch dog. You three go in there and try to get Organa down here." Lin San said as she took a post by the door, just out of sight to someone who isn't looking for her.  
  
Obi-Wan, Yenshu, and Alexi went into the room. They looked around, just to make sure that nobody was in there. They used the Force to sense all of the beings in the house and to pinpoint where they were. Obi-Wan and Alexi stayed tuned in to the Force to keep tabs on people while Yenshu found the comlink on the wall and called on the King.  
  
"Bail Organa, if you are within hearing distance of this comlink, I would suggest answering it."  
  
"I am here, but how is it that you have control of that comlink? Nobody does but me."  
  
"Well, I do now. This is no trap, but I do want to speak with you personally. Would you come down here? You invited me and a friend here a week ago and now we are back to discuss the same matter, but only in person. Would you please grace us with your presence?"  
  
"Of course. Are you who I am thinking? If you are, then you can read my mind and tell me." Since Organa gave the Jedi permission, Obi-Wan looked into Organa's mind and then nodded at Yenshu.  
  
"It is I. Now will you come here?" She asked in the comlink.  
  
"Of course. I will be there momentarily."  
  
The Jedi waited until Obi-Wan heard Lin San use the Force to call him. She was using the Force to warn him of something, but he couldn't read what. Obi-Wan, someone is coming she called. I don't know who, I can't read them. Be careful!  
  
I can't understand you, Lin San! What is wrong? he called back to her. "Yenshu, Lin San is trying to reach us using the Force. I can't understand her, do you think you could?"  
  
"I can try." she said. She tuned herself into the Force. She felt it moving around and through her. She felt it in Lin San and she felt it elsewhere. She calmed herself and attempted to call to Lin San. Lin San, are you there? Can you hear me? What is wrong? What are you trying to warn us about?  
  
After a moment of silence, Yenshu heard Lin San call back. I am here and, surprisingly, I can hear you. Someone is coming. I hear them and feel them, but I can't identify them. I will continue to watch, but be on your guard.  
  
That time, all of the Jedi heard Lin San's warning and drew their lightsabers and stood defensively, using the Force to make them ready. Soon, Obi-Wan, Yenshu, and Alexi felt the presence of two beings, one was a human and the other was something that only Obi-Wan had before encountered. They all waited expectantly until there was a knock on the door. After a moment of silence, the door opened and Bail Organa and a cloaked figure entered, followed by Lin San.  
  
"You do not need your weapons." Lin San said from behind. "They are our friends. We have nothing to fear."  
  
"Very well. We will trust your instincts Lin San." Yenshu said to her with a slight bow. She then turned to the other two beings in the room and said, "Lord Organa, may I ask who you have brought before us?"  
  
"This is another Jedi, Tzadik. She is of the species Ryn."  
  
Tzadik had soft, light blue fur and a tail. She had long, black hair with blue highlights that reached her knees. Her eyes were a bright, fiery, red. The species had often proven themselves to be very musical when it comes to instruments and singing. They were enslaved by the Hutts because of their musical capabilities and their rhythmic dancing. The Ryns were not aliens that you would want as your enemy. They prove to be very vicious in fighting, and yet were also very graceful. Very few remained out of captivity and it was a rare pleasure to see one.  
  
The Jedi bowed to her. After an odd moment of silence, Tzadik said, "Well, this is somewhat awkward isn't it." She laughed out of nervousness and Organa joined her.  
  
"We apologize if we make you feel uncomfortable or awkward, it is just that none of us have ever seen you. Lin San and myself know all of the Jedi, and yet you are unfamiliar. If you please, I think we deserve some form of explanation." Obi-Wan said, voicing the thoughts of the others in the room.  
  
"Well, after I heard nothing of you or your Padawan, I called out for another Jedi. I thought that you were either dead or didn't have the guts to face Xanatos again." Bail Organa explained. "If anything happened to you or you became a coward, I needed someone to fall back on, so I approached Tzadik and asked her assistance. Since you are here, perhaps you could work together."  
  
"That's a nice explanation pertaining as to why she is here, but we would still like to know how it is that we do not know you." Lin San said, still behind the Organa and Tzadik.  
  
"Well. I am not a Sith Lord, you can quiet your minds about that. I had just joined the Order as a Padawan under Adi Gallia. After her death, I followed Master Yoda to the planet where he now hides. He finished my training and promoted me to a Jedi Knight. I have been searching the universe for other Jedi and hope to one day have a Padawan so that the powers of the Force will continue on." Tzadik explained. When the Jedi still gave each other doubtful glances, she attempted to explain further. "Adi Gallia chose me right before they started killing the Jedi Knights and Padawans. She told me that she wanted a Padawan to continue the training of the Force. We went to Mon Calamaria to hide from the Emperor, but he soon found us. Master Gallia died putting me on a ship to see Master Yoda."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads in respect for Adi Gallia. She was a friend, confidant, and Master to all of them at one point or another, except for Organa and Alexi, who simply wished to respect all Jedi Knights. After a moment of silence, all of the Jedi, now including Tzadik, sat at the large round table in the room.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do about my little girl? She needs protection." Bail Organa started.  
  
"Well, what is it that you want us to do? Do you want a guard, do you want us to take her away from here, what?" Yenshu asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I was hoping you had a plan. You are the Jedi after all."  
  
"I hate it when people make expectations like that of us. Just because we harness the Force doesn't make us all powerful." Alexi mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that young man?" Organa asked, giving him an irritable look.  
  
"I asked you what it was you wanted us to do." He replied with a smirk as Yenshu gave him a reprimanding look.  
  
"Well, I do not want her taken from me unless there is no other way. If she has a guard, the Empire would take notice and ask questions. I'm not sure what to do, but something definitely needs to be done." Organa said with a sigh. He then turned to face Obi-Wan Kenobi, "Master Kenobi, you brought Leia here to me. Do you have any thoughts as to what could be done?"  
  
"Well, does Leia have any 24-hour guards?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. She has three that rotate through the day, just like me. Why?"  
  
"I think I see Master Kenobi's plan." Lin San said before Obi-Wan could respond. "You want to replace Leia's guards with some of us. That way a Jedi would always be there to protect her."  
  
"Exactly!" Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea!" Organa exclaimed. "I knew I could count on all of you!"  
  
"It is good that we have taken care of that problem, but there is one more item I would like to discuss with you, Lord Organa." Lin San said. "When we came here to speak with you, two Sith came and attacked us. Who were they and how did they know we would be here?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Organa asked innocently.  
  
"Don't try to act like you do not know everything that goes on in your home. You had to know something about this!" Yenshu said, almost yelling.  
  
"Alright, Xanatos was here today. But I thought that he had already left when you arrived here." Organa said, choosing his words carefully. "But, I do not know who was with him."  
  
"If you didn't know he was here, how did you know that there were two Sith lords that attacked us?" Alexi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ok! Xanatos threatened to take Leia from me! I tried to get them to leave, but somehow they had learned of my contact with you and refused to leave until you returned." Organa explained with a look of shame on his face. "I'm sorry! That is one of the reasons I found Tzadik. Please, I beg your forgiveness and I hope this will not stop you from helping Leia."  
  
"We will help you with Leia, but do not betray us again." Obi-Wan said with an almost threatening tone in his voice.  
  
"I will not. And I am sorry." he said again.  
  
"Tzadik, the Sith do not know you. Would you be willing to stay with Leia and protect her with your life?" Lin San asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"I will." she answered.  
  
"Do you have a problem with authority? Lin San and myself are the main authorities in this case. Will you obey us and update us?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I will. I have no problem with authority. I will try to reach you everyday and inform you of what is going on. Where will you be while I am here?"  
  
"We will be on Tatooine." Yenshu answered. "There is another there that we must protect. We will inform you of our location when we go somewhere. You do not have to worry, you won't be left out of the loop."  
  
"Very well. I accept the task that you have given me. You are the Jedi Counsel as far as I am concerned and I will treat you as such. I will cooperate in any way I can." Tzadik promised.  
  
"Very well then, it is settled." Lin San said smiling. "Lord Organa, we would like Tzadik to take on the role of Leia's guard immediately, if possible."  
  
"Of course. Come, we will have dinner and then you can go on your way." Organa said, getting up from the table and opening the door. The Jedi followed his lead. They went down the hall and up numerous stairs until they came to the dining room. They ate in silence. After about half an hour, they went to Princess Leia's room. As they entered, Organa called her present guard to come out into the hallway.  
  
"I want you and your fellow guards to know that I have hired new protection for the Princess." Organa said to him.  
  
"But why my lord?" the guard asked in dismay. "Have we done something wrong? Did we break some law or rule? Was she left alone?" The guards face showed his hurt and confusion at the King's sudden command.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong. You have faithfully watched my daughter and are a wonderful guard and I am grateful for all that you have done for me and my family. I just think that for a little while a new guard should watch over her. It is because of no fault of your own. Go now and rest. The new guard is already at the Princesses side. Be at peace. If you wish to continue as a guard, I will place you somewhere else, but we can discuss it tomorrow. It is late now." With a bow the guard left the king and the Jedi alone at the princesses door.  
  
"He didn't seem to pleased." Alexi said as they went into Princess Leia's room. "Do you think that he will try anything?"  
  
"No. He will listen to his king and guard this planet with his life." Yenshu said, calling on the Force to see what the future of the guard held.  
  
"Ok, now that we know the guards future, we should worry about Princess Leia's present. Tzadik, go ahead and change into the guard outfit. Do you know how to be in a sleep trance?" Lin San asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Tzadik answered.  
  
"If you can, then we don't need another guard. When you become tired, while the princess is asleep, you can go into that trance. Your body will rest and the Force will alert you when someone else enters the room. Can you do that?" Obi-Wan explained.  
  
"Yes. That way you four could go and find Xanatos and the other Sith." Tzadik said. "But, will I be enough? Just me?"  
  
"Yes. The Force is with you. I'm sure you are talented with a lightsaber. Don't worry. Besides, if you feel that you are going to need assistance, then use the comlink and call us. One of us will come and help you." Yenshu said, placing a reassuring hand on Tzadik's shoulder.  
  
"Alright. I'll assume my post by the princess now." Tzadik said, then she went and stood in the far corner of the room and went into a sleeping trance. 


	16. Episode 35chap 16

~~16~~  
  
"So, you want me to stay and baby sit this little ten year old brat that lives on a moisture farm?!" Alexi said in dismay. "I was not trained for six years to watch some kid." His face was turning red from anger.  
  
"Alexi, you need to calm down. I will be here with you. It's not like we are assigning you this by yourself." Yenshu said.  
  
"Well, what about you two?" Alexi asked, indicating Lin San and Obi-Wan.  
  
"We are going to be looking for Xanatos and his friend. If you followed us on this mission, you most likely wouldn't live through it, so stop whining and get over it." Lin San said. All of the Jedi were becoming tired of Alexi's complaining. "It's not like you're being left out of the loop. Your assignment is very imp0rtant. If Xanatos finds Luke before we find him, we are all in some deep trouble."  
  
"Lin San is right. Though what we ask you to do may seem trifle and unimportant, if it is not done, then we are all, well, we're basically screwed." Obi-Wan said flatly.  
  
"It doesn't seem important. It seems like it is just some ridiculous thing to keep me out of the way." Alexi yelled at them.  
  
"If we wanted to keep you out of the way, we would send you to Master Yoda. He could teach you some manners." Lin San mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Lin San, that isn't helping the matter." Yenshu said. Lin San stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Wow, and you guys are in the process of calling me immature." Alexi said, laughing at Lin San.  
  
"Alexi, it comes down to this: if you want to be a Jedi, you need to learn to respect the Masters and to take the assignments they give you. It may seem unimportant now, but it is for the greater good, which is what we are more worried about. You may not even see the effects while you are alive, but they are there and you will be remembered for them." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Alexi's face changed back to its usual color and he relaxed his muscles. "Very well Master Kenobi. I accept the assignment you have put before me and I will do my best to keep the boy safe."  
  
"Thank you. We will keep you informed of everything we do and if we think your assistance is needed, we will tell you. The Jedi are not prideful, you must remember that. Pride can lead to the Dark Side, and we don't need anyone else over there. We have enough enemies as it is. Keep in touch with Tzadik. I foresee that she will become a powerful ally and we will need her in the future." Obi-Wan said. After his lecture, he and Lin San left to go to the transport that was waiting for them.  
  
"May the Force be with you two." Lin San called back to them.  
  
"Well, c'mon Alexi." Yenshu said as she put a leading arm around Alexi's shoulders, "We are going to stay at Obi-Wan's place while he and Lin San are out combing the galaxy for Xanatos. It is a long walk, so I hope you rested well on the way back from Alderaan."  
  
"Ah, can't we take a transport?" Alexi asked in a whining tone.  
  
"Well, actually, I think this will do you good. Maybe on the way you could learn to save your energy by not complaining. Do you realize how much energy you waste by running your mouth constantly? It is a lot. You know how much energy you used fighting Lin San a few days ago? Well, that is how much energy you waste every time you open your mouth." Yenshu said in a playful-lecturing tone.  
  
"Y'know what? You have a very cruel sense of humor Master." Alexi said as he shook his head.  
  
"Oh, well. Hey, you know how tired you are of my sense of humor? That is how old your complaining is!"  
  
"Well, do you realize that with the energy you spent complaining about my complaining, we could have flown to Obi-Wan's house and back twenty times?" he said, mocking Yenshu's earlier tone.  
  
"Well then let's shut up and continue our lovely gaunt through the Dune Sea." With that, they both laughed and continued their journey in silence. 


	17. Episode 35chap 17

~~17~~  
  
"Do you think they will be alright?" Obi-Wan asked Lin San as they buckled into Lin San's ship.  
  
"Why? Don't you think they will be?" Lin San asked, sounding just as worried as Obi-Wan was.  
  
"I don't know. I sense a disturbance in the Force, but I don't know what. I can't even be sure it is them we should be worried about."  
  
"I hate this. Everything is so cloudy. You can't see anything about our mission. I'm also kinda worried about Tzadik. You would think nothing could go wrong just watching a ten year old, but I feel something, in the pit of my stomach. Something is not right about her mission."  
  
"I sense it to. I hope she is all right. It will be hard for her, being under the Emperor's nose. She can't let herself slip. It will be hard enough trying to explain how the princess only has one guard now. If she is seen doing anything out of the ordinary, it won't take long for the Empire to discover her and us."  
  
"Well, on that happy note," Lin San said, "where are we going? It would be kinda good to know, since, y'know, I'm kinda flying."  
  
"How about Malastare?" he said.  
  
"Umm, why there?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"No particular reason, just a planet. It has pretty water."  
  
"Great. If we're going by pretty water, we might as well go to Mon Calamari."  
  
"You never know, we just might." Obi-Wan said with a smile. Lin San shook her head and started the pre-flight check on the ship. 


	18. Episode 35chap 18

~~18~~  
  
"Master Yenshu, I cannot reach the Masters Kenobi and Tseng so please forward this message to them." Tzadik said into a holoprojector. "Princess Leia and King Organa are doing well. The Empire has not questioned him or even made contact with him. Leia has accepted me as her guard and she trusts me fully. Nothing out of the ordinary has yet to occur, but I do sense that something big is coming, almost like a big wave. That is all that has happened. I must get back now. Good luck on your missions and may the Force be with you."  
  
Tzadik left the secret room, where she was told to make all of her transmissions so that they could not be traced, and walked back up stairs. She went to Leia's room, only to find her not there.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Obi-Wan's gonna kill me!" she yelled. She frantically started searching the attached rooms, trying to find the missing princess. After those rooms were torn apart, she went on to her the king's room. She asked all of the servants that she saw and none had seen her. After about forty- five minutes of looking, she gave up. She went to the kitchen to tell the king of her failure and to receive whatever punishment he would give.  
  
"My lord, I am so sorry, but something terrible has happened." she said as she entered the room and bowed to the king. "I have lost your daughter. I looked everywhere but I can't find her. I have failed you."  
  
"Umm, well, then you obviously haven't searched everywhere because she is in the next room eating breakfast." he said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Oh, thank you my lord. It won't happen again." she said as she ran to the next room to find the princess.  
  
"There you are Tzadik, I thought that you had gotten lost!" Leia said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Tzadik reprimanded. She went up to the Princess and threw a roll at her.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to throw food in the house." Leia said. "I'm gonna tell my daddy!"  
  
"Well you're not supposed to go anywhere without my knowledge, so I'm gonna tell your daddy." She answered playfully. "Ok, but seriously, don't do that again. You don't understand how important it is that I know where you are all the time, ok?"  
  
"Oh all right. So, what do you want to do now?" Leia asked as she pushed away her breakfast plate.  
  
"Well, how about we play school. You're going to go to your tutors and I'm going to watch you and you're going to learn!"  
  
"But I did that yesterday!" Leia whined.  
  
"And your going to do it everyday until you're done." Tzadik started leading her down the hall to her schoolroom.  
  
"And when will that be?" Leia asked.  
  
"Oh, I'd say a good ten more years. Maybe more. It's really up to your father."  
  
"Another ten years of this! I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"No you're not! I let you play hooky the other day and you're not going to do it again."  
  
"Please Tzadik?"  
  
"No. Listen, if you go to school, I'll play some games with you this afternoon ok?"  
  
"What games?"  
  
"Oh, you can pick them, now go to school."  
  
"Fine." Leia slowly went into her room and pulled her books from the shelf. She sat down and started her daily lesson plan.  
  
"Well, if everyday is this easy, then this is going to be a breeze!" Tzadik thought to herself with a smile. 


	19. Episode 35chap 19

~~19~~  
  
"Ok, so you're a bunch of Jedi trying to take my nephew from me, is that it?!" Owen Lars yelled at Yenshu and Alexi.  
  
"We aren't trying to take him from you Mr. Lars!" Yenshu said.  
  
"We really aren't! We have reason to believe he is in danger and we just want to protect him!" Alexi tried to explain.  
  
"Well who will protect him from you? I will not let you take him from me!" Owen yelled again.  
  
"Very well. We will leave you in peace then. There is nothing more we could do, but I ask you one thing, please keep an eye on him at all times. I fear for him." Yenshu said as she finally caved in.  
  
"Good. Now leave me alone! And don't come around here anymore!" Owen barked as he returned to his moisture farm.  
  
"Why didn't we use the Mind Trick Master? He seemed kinda weak minded." Alexi asked as they returned to Obi-Wan's house.  
  
"That would be wrong Alexi. You need to learn the proper times to use the Force. You can't just use if for everything, you need to pick your times. Now was not one of them. It we were in danger, then we could use it, but for something like this it would be wrong." Yenshu explained.  
  
"Oh, I get it.I think."  
  
"You will understand as you grow. Many things will become clear to you, you just need to learn patience young one."  
  
"Sometimes I swear that is the hardest part of the training. I hate waiting." he mumbled. 


	20. Episode 35chap 20

~~20~~  
  
"Here we are, Malastare. The planet with the pretty water." Lin San said as they exited hyperspace.  
  
"That's not the only reason we are here Lin San." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Well, you won't tell me any other reason, so as far as I'm concerned we are here because it has pretty water." she replied sarcastically.  
  
"There is a huge Offworld mine here. I've heard numerous rumors of someone that matches the description of Xanatos appearing here. I think it is a good place to start."  
  
"Well, I would have appreciated you telling me that before. I would like to know the plans that you are forming in that miniscule mind of yours."  
  
"A Jedi does not reveal everything. He only reveals what he feels needs to be known."  
  
"You are so full of it Obi-Wan."  
  
They rode the rest of the way to the planet's surface in silence. They landed and headed towards the old Offworld Mining building. After an hour drive on a transport, they arrived at an old, beat up building that looked as if it would crash down if a stone were throne at it.  
  
"Wow. This looks safe." Lin San said sarcastically.  
  
"We should be fine, as long as we don't touch anything, or step anywhere, or"  
  
"Ok, I get it." Lin San said, shaking her head. She then mumbled, "Dork.he is such a baka sometimes."  
  
"Baka? What is that?" Obi-Wan asked while he laughed at what Lin San said.  
  
"It means stupid. Idiot. It means you are dumb. It is Napajin, from the planet of Napa. You should know that Obi-Wan." They both laughed and walked into the building.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Lin San asked as they weaved their way through the abandoned mine.  
  
"Anything that looks like Xanatos. Do you remember those little sliver boxes with the broken circle? He might be blowing up the place, so be on the lookout for those." he replied.  
  
They searched the mine until the moon was high in the night sky and found nothing. They started to leave, when they heard a crash in the back of the mine. They looked at each other, surprised by the noise and used the Force to get to the noise as fast as they could.  
  
When they got there, they saw a girl with very yellow, blonde hair that had brown highlights. She was wearing a light blue outfit under a Jedi robe. She had ice blue eyes that show purple in the light. When she looked at Obi- Wan and Lin San, she started walking backwards and tripped over a box. She ran into a shelf that was packed with boxes, which fell on her head with a loud bang.  
  
"Oh, my head." She said as she klutzily got up from the wreck.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Obi-Wan called out to her.  
  
"My name is Lllyana. Who might you be?" she called back, still holding her head.  
  
"I am Lin San Tseng and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Masters looking for Xanatos. What business do you have in the Offworld Mines?" Lin San called out.  
  
Lllyana slowly came forward. She was now carrying a stick that looked to be about two feet long in her hands. "I too am looking for Xanatos and I too am a Jedi."  
  
"If you are a Jedi, who was your master?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt, Lin San did the same.  
  
"My master was Shaak Ti. She died shortly after my training was finished. She died trying to bring Xanatos to justice and I promised her that I would finish what she could not." Lllyana said with determination in her voice. "And if you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." With this said, she ignited her lightsaber. It was a double-sided lightsaber that was the same color as her eyes, ice blue.  
  
"We don't want to stop you, we may actually be able to help you." Obi-Wan said, trying to calm her.  
  
"Ok." She said, sounding rather ditzy. She put her lightsaber away and closed the distance between her and the other Jedi, tripping a few times along the way.  
  
"Wow, umm.are you that graceful with your lightsaber?" Lin San asked.  
  
"No, I am not this much of a klutz when I'm using the Force. It makes me graceful and controls my moves. Actually, because I am such a klutz, I didn't get a master until I was about to go on a transport headed for the Agri-Corps. Shaak Ti saw me and felt sorry for me so she asked me to be her Padawan." Lllyana explained.  
  
"I see." Lin San said.  
  
"I was saddened to hear of her death. We were good friends." Obi-Wan sadly said.  
  
"Yeah. We were on the counsel together. I miss her." Lin San said.  
  
"So do I." Lllyana replied. 


	21. Episode 35chap 21

~~21~~  
  
"How are we suppose to watch the kid if we aren't allowed to see him?" Alexi asked Yenshu as they sat around the table.  
  
"We will be cautious. We need to be invisible. We can watch him from a distance. We just need to have."  
  
"I know, I know, patience. What else is new? Why can't Jedi ever be spontaneous?" Alexi said, cutting off his master.  
  
"Jedi are spontaneous Alexi. Just not the way you want us to be." Yenshu explained. "Please Alexi, just calm down. Breath for heaven's sake! Sometimes we need to take our time on things."  
  
"Taking our time on some things, yes, I will concede to that. But this? Luke Skywalker could die any time and we are just sitting here talking about taking our time. Don't you care about him? Don't you care that our future is in that ten-year-old's hands?"  
  
"Shut your mouth Alexi!" Yenshu commanded, raising her hand and nearly slapping him. "I care for that boy more than you do! You're only complaining because you didn't want this assignment! I know that that boy holds our future and the future of the Jedi! I know that he is the life or perhaps death of us! You watch yourself when you speak to me about matters of the Jedi!" Yenshu took a breath and rested her hand. "I care for the Jedi far more than you and you will never understand that because you weren't here when the Jedi thrived. You never experienced the closeness each Jedi shared with all of the other Jedi. You will never grasp that we would die before we turned our back on another Jedi. Do you know why the Jedi follow the Order? Do you know why the Jedi listened to the Counsel? No, because you've never experienced the Jedi as a group, you've just experienced me, a lousy Padawan that never actually was promoted by the Counsel. A Padawan that just took on the title after she saw her first Master killed before her eyes and her second mortally wounded. You will never understand Alexi, so why do I even try to make you?" Yenshu sighed and walked to her room, a tear in her eye.  
  
Alexi felt ashamed. He walked outside with his head down. "Why do I always do that?" he asked himself. "I am never grateful for anything. I take advantage of the Force and use it for my own purposes. I should be thankful for my assignment, not sit here and complain about it! Why do I always ruin everything for Master Yenshu?" He started walking around the house looking out at the Dune Sea. "I need to stop. I need to stop everything." He walked away in the direction of one of the suns, mumbling to himself.  
  
A few hours after Yenshu's outburst, she came out of her room looking for Alexi. "Alexi, where are you?" she called out. "Now where could he have gone?" she asked herself as she looked in his bedroom. "Alexi! Where are you? I need to talk to you! Alexi!" she yelled all through the house. She started to worry. "Where could he have gone? He isn't in the house, where else could he have gone?" she said, now sounding exasperated. She walked outside and noticed one set of footprints in the sand. She kneeled next to them. "They aren't human, but they're not totally alien. Could they be his?" she said, inspecting the prints. She looked in the direction that they were heading, towards one of the suns, which was now setting. "If they are, I hope he has enough sense to come home before the suns set. The Tusken Raiders will be out soon and he didn't take his lightsaber. I hope he will be alright." Slowly and sadly she walked back into Obi-Wan's house. 


	22. Episode 35chap 22

~~22~~  
  
Tzadik was exhausted. She has been chasing around Princess Leia for a week now. It was exhausting work. Nobody had informed her that she would also be cooking, cleaning, playing, and, well, basically doing everything a mother does, for the Princess. Luckily, Leia was now down for her afternoon nap, at least, she was supposed to be.  
  
Tzadik was coming up from the secret room. She had just contacted Lin San and Obi-Wan and told them how smoothly everything was going and how tired she was. They had said that they sent help for her so that she could take a break every now and then. "I wonder who it is they are talking about?" she asked herself as she slowly entered into the Leia's room since she was supposed to be taking her nap.  
  
She looked at her watch and decided that it was about time for Leia to wake up. She walked over to toe bed and shook the Princess, but she didn't even stir. Tzadik decided to tear the blanket off of her. It usually worked and probably would have except for the fact that nothing was there but four pillows that were made to look like a body underneath a blanket. "That little brat!" she yelled. "I can't believe I fell for that! I used to pull that all the time and now I was blind enough to miss it. How stupid of me!"  
  
Tzadik ran through the room, tearing it apart, searching frantically for the princess. As she got out of the closet, a robed figure in a light blue outfit stepped into the room holding a squirming Leia by the collar of her dress.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" the figure asked, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Who are you and why do you have the princess?" Tzadik asked, tearing Leia from her grip.  
  
"My name is Lllyana. Obi-Wan and Lin San sent me to help you with her." Lllyana said as she pointed to the princess, who was in the process of trying to get out of the window to escape the Jedi.  
  
"How can I be sure? We have had a few Sith lords chasing us." Tzadik asked suspiciously.  
  
"They told me to give you this." she said as she handed Tzadik a data card. "I don't know what is on it, but I was informed to give it to you. They said it was encrypted and that you would know how to decode it. Have a blast." Lllyana walked past Tzadik and grabbed Leia before she attempted to repel down the side of the palace with a long line of sheets.  
  
"I don't need any help. You can go and tell Obi-Wan and Lin San that." Tzadik said rudely.  
  
"Well, if you really feel that way, then I'll just let the princess continue her long climb to the bottom of the palace where she can run away and get caught by some dark Sith Lord who will turn her into another Xanatos, or worse, Emperor." Lllyana said, letting Leia free from her grip. As soon as she was free, she slipped past Tzadik and ran down the hall.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Tzadik yelled as she ran after her.  
  
"You said you didn't want any help." Lllyana yelled as Tzadik ran to catch the princess.  
  
"I don't! I just don't know why you felt you had to do that!" Tzadik said as she came walking back with Leia squirming in her arms.  
  
"Well, obviously you don't need me, so I will just tell the Masters Kenobi and Tseng that you don't want to listen to them and you no longer respect their decisions on this matter. Y'know what? I think I will go and do that now. I think they would like to know about things like this. Excuse me." She forced her way past Tzadik and headed towards the secret room.  
  
"No, don't do that." Tzadik said with a sigh. "I respect the wishes of the Masters and I will do as they say. Is there any particular reason that they sent you? I mean, I think I was handling everything pretty well."  
  
"They foresaw that you would have trouble in the future. I have been a Knight longer then you and I know a little more, and I do mean little. I'm not trying to belittle you or anything, it's just the truth. They wanted you to be safe and two Jedi are always better than one." Lllyana said with a smile, trying to calm Tzadik.  
  
"Fine, just help me catch her." Tzadik said, giving into Lllyana's demands.  
  
"Good." Lllyana said. She then used the Force to pull Leia to Tzadik. "There ya go. Have a blast. I told Bail Organa that I would go and speak with him once I convinced you of who I was. Excuse me." 


	23. Episode 35chap 23

~~23~~  
  
Two days after Alexi walked away from Yenshu, he still hadn't returned. Yenshu had searched everywhere for her lost Padawan, but she found nothing. Even when she tried to call him with the Force, she received no answer, which meant that he was either dead, unconscious, or focusing on something so much that he didn't answer. Frankly, she was hoping for the latter.  
  
Though she was helplessly worried about her Padawan, Yenshu had to remain focused on her task. She had to keep the boy safe, no matter what. So, the second afternoon after Alexi had vanished, she walked over to the home of Owen and Beru Lars.  
  
"What are you doing here Jedi?" Owen said when he saw her approach.  
  
"I am doing as I was told and watching over the boy." she replied calmly.  
  
"Well you should do as I told you and stay away from him. I don't want him to be like his father, which means he can't be a Jedi. It would be better if he never even knows what one is, so get away from here." he said, his voice slightly rising.  
  
"I will stay off of your property, but that which is not yours, you cannot command me to keep away from. From this area I will watch young Skywalker and I will protect him." she yelled back and then, with a bow, she left.  
  
As she started walking away, a figure in a dark robe started walking towards her. He had long, stringy, black hair. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her. He also had an unusual scar on his cheek. It was a broken circle. Yenshu stopped where she was and put her hand on her lightsaber.  
  
"Ah, young Yenshu. I see that Qui Gon's young apprentice figured out my plans. Well, it is for the best because then I don't have to explain everything to you before I kill you." the figure said. It was Xanatos.  
  
"Xanatos, why do you do this? Do you not remember how close we were at the Temple? We were closer than friends. We-"  
  
"Don't even bring up the past! That was foolishness and means nothing to me anymore!"  
  
"Xanatos, your plan will fail." Yenshu said, going back to the original conversation. "Obi-Wan foiled you once. He will do it again and this time he has the help of five more Jedi." she yelled to him.  
  
"Actually, isn't one of your little entourage a Padawan? Oh yes, and now you can't find him. What a pity. Tear." he said with a cruel smile.  
  
"Alexi is good enough to be appointed a Jedi Knight and it doesn't matter if he is gone now, he will return. He would never strand one of his fellow Jedi, and especially not me. I am a mother to him and he would never leave me." she said with confidence.  
  
"Well, that is great. I am pleased that you have such faith in your apprentice. That is a good sign in a master. Unfortunately you will never again feel that way." His grin grew as he said each word. "You see, when I destroy you, you will never be able to tell your Padawan everything you just told me."  
  
In a single stroke, he pulled his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it and lunged for Yenshu. Luckily she was expecting his move and was able to counter it.  
  
"This fight is pointless Xanatos." Yenshu said between breaths. She pulled the force to her and blocked his next attack.  
  
"You have learned nothing then." He replied. When he spoke, he lost his grip on the Force and Yenshu took advantage of his weakness. She slashed at his legs and he was to slow to move. He cried out in pain and returned to the offensive attacking with his newfound anger.  
  
His strokes were furious and Yenshu soon grew tired. He noticed this and attacked harder. All of his moves were blocked but one, and the one hit Yenshu's arm. She closed her eyes for an instant and Xanatos took advantage of the moment, knocking her lightsaber from her hand.  
  
"I told you I would kill you." he said with an evil grin.  
  
"Whether you kill me or not, you're plan will fail." she said with a fearless look in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her for a moment with a look of regret in his eyes. As he brought his lightsaber down to finish Yenshu, another saber blocked the blow. Xanatos spun around in surprise and anger only to see Alexi was now standing before his master, blocking her from his final blow.  
  
"The prodigal son returns." He said with a mock bow and an evil grin. Without hesitating again he fiercely threw himself at Alexi, using the Force to strengthen his blows. Alexi drew the fight from Yenshu. As soon as she knew that Xanatos was to far away to come back to her she reached behind her back and pulled another lightsaber from under her cloak. In a matter of seconds, she had rejoined the battle.  
  
Alexi and Yenshu fought hard for fifteen minutes without tiring, but Xanatos was slowly weakening his blows and slowing his footsteps. The two Jedi noticed this and took advantage of his loss of strength. Xanatos was forced backwards and stumbled. Before Alexi landed his final blow, Xanatos used his last burst of strength to run. They followed him for a few minutes but lost him in the rocky halls of Tatooine.  
  
Yenshu and Alexi put away their lightsabers and stood still for a moment to catch their breath. Alexi looked around him and noticed three bodies standing off in the distance. "Master, who are they? Is it the Lars family?" he asked, still looking at the group.  
  
"Yes. I believe they saw the whole thing, and that could be bad." She said as she looked to where Alexi's gaze was. "C'mon. We need to talk, now." Yenshu grabbed Alexi's arm and pulled him with her in the direction of home. They walked in and sat at the table. "Stay here this time. Don't walk off again. I need to contact Obi-Wan and Lin San about Xanatos."  
  
Yenshu walked into her room and turned on the holoprojector. She punched in the codes to reach the masters ship. She then stood back and waited for a response.  
  
"Yenshu, it's good to hear from you again. Did you find Alexi?" Lin San said in greeting.  
  
"I did and thank you, but there is a more important matter to discuss. It is Xanatos."  
  
"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked with sudden interest.  
  
"He was here. He attacked me and I would have been toast if Alexi hadn't shown up. After he and I fought him for a little while, Xanatos ran off. He already had a transport ready. It was almost as if he knew he would need it."  
  
"That is peculiar." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "Keep your eyes open. We will join you shortly. Look around and see if he accidentally left something. There is always a chance. Be cautious and watchful. He may return with the other."  
  
"Yes Master Kenobi. My Padawan and I will be careful. Now if you will excuse me Masters, I need to go yell at my apprentice now. May the Force be with you." With a bow she turned off the holoprojector. 


	24. Episode 35chap 24

~~24~~  
  
She walked out of her room and back into the living room. She sat at the table across from her Padawan and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Master, I can explain." Alexi said quickly.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope so young one. You have a lot of that to do. Start now." Yenshu said in a commanding tone.  
  
"Well, it started a few days ago after you blew up at me." he started. "I was wondering why you got so upset, so I went outside to think. I started realizing how much of a jerk I've been and I began to think that it would be better if you had never found me at all, so I started walking towards the Dune Sea. I found a nice rocky area where I could sit and think. I was there for a while, I don't know how long exactly." He got up and started pacing around the room.  
  
"What did you think about while you where in that nice rocky area?" Yenshu asked as her eyes followed his every move.  
  
"I continued to think of how you never should have found me and how you must have misunderstood what the Force wanted. But while I was meditating, I saw four figures off in the distance. They were glowing a blue-green color and they were coming towards me. I got up and ignited my lightsaber, ready to defend myself against anything." He stopped for a drink of water, then continued.  
  
"After a moment, I decided that I didn't deserve the weapon of a Jedi so I threw it to the side and awaited my destruction. I sat back down and waited for the figures to come to me. While I was waiting, I still thought about how I should just leave you. I was pleading for help from someone to tell me what to do. To tell me if I was right or wrong. I had my eyes closed in meditation and when I opened them, the figures were right in front of me."  
  
He stopped talking. He was staring at the wall, remembering the strange encounter. "Who was it Alexi?" Yenshu asked, now looking concerned.  
  
"One of them, a tall dark skinned bald man, introduced himself.  
  
" 'My name is Mace Windu. These are my fellow Jedi Adi Gallia, Qui Gon Jinn, Winna Di Yuni, and Shaak Ti.'  
  
"They were all in Jedi robes so I felt that I needed to bow, so I did. They returned the motion. I asked why they decided to grace me with their presence and the one named Qui Gon Jinn spoke first.  
  
" 'The Force guided us here. None of us know why, but everything happens for a reason. We are here for a reason, though we may not be able to see it.'"  
  
"Hold on a second, you actually spoke with Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, Winna Di Yuni, and Qui Gon Jinn?" Yenshu asked sounding astonished.  
  
"Yeah, why, do those names mean anything to you?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah! Mace Windu was the head of the counsel and the master of Lin San, Adi Gallia was also a member of the counsel and the master of Tzadik, Shaak Ti was another member of the counsel and was the master or Lllyana, Qui Gon Jinn was one of the best Jedi ever and he was the master of Obi- Wan, and Winna Di Yuni was." Yenshu said, but she stopped herself before she said who Winna Di Yuni was.  
  
"Well," Alexi started again after trying to figure out why she didn't tell him who the last Jedi Master was. "they came to talk with me. Anyways, after Master Jinn said that, I gave him my 'what in the name of Datooine are you talking about' look, so Adi Gallia explained it.  
  
" 'What he means is that we may not know why we are here, but there is a reason. Everything happens for a reason.'  
  
" 'What reason could you possibly have for being here?' I asked them.  
  
" 'Well, do you need guidance for something?' Shaak Ti asked.  
  
" 'Yeah. The Force might have sent us to help you. Is there something you need?" Winna Di Yuni said.  
  
" 'I don't need anything! I'm just a little confused, well, actually, I think my master was confused, or the Force was.I don't know.' I said.  
  
" 'Well, what are you or your master or the Force confused about?' Mace Windu asked.  
  
" 'I don't think that I was supposed to become a Padawan. I think it was a mistake. I've caused nothing but grief for my master, Yenshu, and I'm always screwing up our missions with an attitude or because I don't listen.'  
  
" 'And you think that this is Yenshu or the Force's fault? Do you really believe that? In the depths of your heart, is that what you feel?' Qui Gon asked me. I sat for a little while after that, but when I looked up to answer him, he was gone, along with the others. I sat there for a while longer, thinking about what all of them said and how they acted. After thinking for a long time, I decided it was time to return home." Alexi finished. He then sat down next to Yenshu and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Yenshu asked, referring to his look.  
  
"I want to hear what you think of my time away. I want to know if you think I made the right decision. And I want to know who Winna Di Yuni is, or, well, was." he said.  
  
"Alexi, firstly, if I thought you were ready to know her, then I would have told you. Secondly, the only one who can decide if you made the right decision is you. I am happy by the decision you made. I would be very sad if you decided to leave me or if something happened to you. Though, I do have to say that I am sad that you felt you couldn't talk to me about this." she said.  
  
"Well, sometimes you need to hear things from someone besides your parental figure to get the right perspective. That's what I needed. I'm sorry, but I did. If you had told me I probably would have just shrugged it off." he replied.  
  
"Do you just shrug off everything I say?" Yenshu asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course not. I-"  
  
"I know, you just needed to hear it from someone else. Actually, I always went to Master Windu or Master Yoda if I needed another outlook on things, especially after I got yelled at by my master." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Really? Maybe that is why Master Windu was sent to me. But why were the others?" he asked.  
  
"Probably for two reasons: one-all of the people sent to you were the masters of one of your associates on this mission, and two-they were always known for how well they handled Padawans. They were the best for talking to anyone. All of the Jedi went to them when they had problems. If I had a choice of Jedi for you to talk to, then I would have picked them." Yenshu got up from the table and headed for the door. "Oh, I would also like to say that I am glad you found someone to talk to, even if it wasn't me. C'mon, we've got some things to look at before our company comes." Alexi followed Yenshu out the door and they both headed to where their fight with Xanatos started. 


	25. Episode 35chap 25

~~25~~  
  
"So, I guess I should go to the cockpit and insert the coordinates for Tatooine?" Lin San asked Obi-Wan once the transmission with Yenshu ended.  
  
"Good assumption Master Tseng. I'm proud of you." Obi-Wan said with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Lin San stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room. "Oh, that's real mature Lin San! It's good of you to show why you were named a master!" Obi-Wan called after her.  
  
After Lin San put in the coordinates, she walked back into the room to find Obi-Wan playing a game of sabacc with the computer. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Honestly, no. The computer is too easy. Look, I've already won." he said, motioning towards the game board. He joined Lin San on the coach that she was sitting on. "So, how do you think Tzadik and Lllyana are doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm just hoping that they won't kill each other. Tzadik seemed like the type of person that would rather work alone. Lllyana probably had to do a lot of convincing." Lin San said absently.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem like your somewhere else today. Is something bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked, concern written all over his face.  
  
"I'm just remembering. I miss the past." she replied with a shrug. "Life was so easy then. You call the counsel, they tell you what to do and you do it. You report in when it's done and you go back and wait for another task. I miss it."  
  
"You're not the only one." Obi-Wan agreed. "But now we are acting like the counsel and Tzadik, Lllyana, Yenshu, and Alexi are under our command." He chuckled and said, "Now I know what Master Windu and Master Yoda went through. I can barely handle four Jedi under us and they had hundreds. Now I'm glad I was never on the counsel."  
  
"I used to be on the counsel. I gave it up after a few weeks because of Danel. Figures that she would go to the Dark Side. The thing that sucks is that I knew it and I couldn't do anything about it." she said with a sigh.  
  
"What else are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.  
  
"My relationships with some of the other Jedi. How I acted and if things could have been different." When she said this, Lin San's eyes met Obi- Wan's.  
  
He blushed and turned away. After letting the statement hang in the air for a few minutes, Obi-Wan said, "Well, technically, we don't have to follow the Order anymore." He looked up and met Lin San's steady stare and they locked eyes.  
  
Lin San's gaze faltered and she looked away and said, "But now we are looked up to by the others. They will act as we do, so we have to follow the Order." She got up and started for the cockpit. When she reached the door, Obi-Wan reached up to grab her, but she pulled away and said, "We are almost there, you should buckle up." She disappeared with a flutter of her cape.  
  
Obi-Wan sat there for moment, lost at what to think of his conversation with Lin San. She always went back to their relationship before, but shrugged it off when he said anything. Did he say something wrong? Did she not feel the same way that he did anymore? He still loved her, but did she feel the same way? Of course she did. Lin San was always the one to bring up their past together. But maybe she was just making conversation. Obi-Wan was at a loss. He got up and walked to the cockpit. He sat in the copilot's chair and buckled up. Lin San said nothing to him as she brought them out of hyperspace. 


	26. Episode 35chap 26

~~26~~  
  
"Man! This little kid is a brat! How did you put up with her by yourself?" Lllyana asked with a sigh. This was the first time they had a break in three days. Princess Leia was running them ragged.  
  
"It was a miracle, I know." Tzadik said, sounding exhausted. "I almost wish that some Sith would come and take her off of our hands. Saving her would be easier than protecting her."  
  
"Seriously, huh?" Lllyana laughed. "Man, I don't know if I can handle this anymore."  
  
"Well, perhaps you won't have to." Organa said as he came around the corner.  
  
"Oh, your majesty, we didn't know you were there." Tzadik said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright." he laughed, "I know that my little princess can be a pain. But listen, you masters just contacted me, they need you on Tatooine. You are all supposed to meet there and go to Yenshu and Alexi's house. It won't be hard to find. You guys should start packing." He left the room and went back to his room.  
  
"I don't know." Tzadik said suspiciously. "Maybe we should contact Lin San and Obi-Wan and ask them."  
  
"I think your right." Lllyana agreed. "Can you handle this and I'll talk to them?"  
  
"Sure. Make sure what Organa said is true. He lied to us before and I don't want to fall for it again." Tzadik agreed. She went into Leia's room and continued her guard while Lllyana went down to talk with the masters.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Lin San? Can you guys here me?" Lllyana asked into the holoprojector.  
  
She was having trouble getting a signal to them, but after a few moments, they responded. "What is it Lllyana?" Lin San asked.  
  
"Did you contact Organa about our mission?"  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said. "We couldn't get a hold of you and Tzadik, so we asked him to relay a message."  
  
"Could you please tell me what that might be?"  
  
"It was that you and Tzadik are supposed to come to Tatooine to meet with us and Yenshu." Lin San replied.  
  
"What do you want us to do about Leia? She is our top priority right now."  
  
"We know that, so you need to bring her with you." Obi-Wan said simply.  
  
"Does Organa know that? He didn't tell us that part of your message."  
  
"We did inform him of that. I wonder why he didn't tell you?" Lin San said as she looked questioningly at Obi-Wan. "We did tell him that part didn't we?" she asked with a confused look.  
  
"We did tell him that. He wasn't too pleased, but he agreed to it. He was supposed to make up some reason for Leia to leave the planet. You are to bring her, but if Organa refuses, then he is refusing our help and you are not longer needed there. Ask him and tell him that if he refuses then he no longer wants the help of the Jedi." Obi-Wan instructed.  
  
"Yes Masters. May the Force be with you." Lllyana ended. She then turned off the projector You are to bring her, but if Organa refuses, then he is refusing our help and you are not longer needed there. Ask him and tell him that if he refuses then he no longer wants the help of the Jedi." Obi-Wan instructed.  
  
"Yes Masters. May the Force be with you." Lllyana ended. She then turned off the projector and went back upstairs to talk with Organa and went back upstairs to talk with Organa. 


	27. Episode 35chap 27

~~27~~ When she arrived to the upper levels of the palace, she first went to Tzadik to tell her of the conversation she had with the masters. She went into the room. "Tzadik, pack your things. Lin San and Obi-Wan told me that we need to go to Tatooine and have a counsel with all of our fellow Jedi. The princess may be coming with us, but don't say anything to her yet." Tzadik nodded to say that she understood and then went to pack her things. Lllyana went down a few more corridors and knocked on Bail Organa's private office door.  
  
"Come in." Organa said roughly. Lllyana walked in and waited for Organa to start the conversation. "What is it that you want?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I want to know why you didn't give me the whole message that my masters sent to me." She said neutrally.  
  
"Because I'm not sure if I want you to take my daughter from me." He said quietly.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lin San Tseng would like me to tell you that if you do not allow your daughter to accompany us it will be a message to us that you no longer want Jedi assistance. We will no longer protect your daughter." Lllyana was struggling to remain neutral in the conversation. It was important for a Jedi to show neither anger nor friendship. They had to remain in the middle.  
  
"Would you really leave her to the Emperor? To the Dark Side?" Organa said sounding very surprised. He never thought the Jedi would do something like this.  
  
"It is what my masters wanted me to inform you of. It is their decision and they made it." Organa was silent. After a few minutes, Lllyana spoke up again, "We need to know now. Tzadik and I will be leaving as soon as our conversation is finished here."  
  
Organa remained silent for a few more minutes and then he said, "I don't want my daughter taken from me. I thank you for what you have done and it will not be over looked. You can have one of my transports to take you to your destination." He got up from his desk and walked over to Lllyana. He stuck out his hand and Lllyana shook it. "I am sorry that I wasted your time for the past week or two, but thank you again. Oh, and please tell Obi- Wan, Lin San, Tzadik, and Yenshu and her Padawan that I appreciate all that you have done for me and my daughter."  
  
Lllyana bowed and left. She went to Leia's room and found Tzadik already packed. "Are we ready?" she asked. Tzadik nodded.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Leia asked as she entered the room.  
  
"We have to leave now young one. We most likely will not see you again. Good bye princess." Lllyana explained. She bowed to the child and turned to help Tzadik with the bags.  
  
"Wait. Lllyana, could I speak with you for a moment?" Tzadik asked. She pulled her to another room and said, "Why aren't we taking the little person?"  
  
"Her father doesn't want her to leave. I disagree with him, but we have to respect his wishes." Lllyana explained.  
  
"Why? He wasn't the one to watch her and protect her!" Tzadik said. She was starting to raise her voice and her anger was showing.  
  
"Calm down! Xanatos won't get his hands on her. Now, come on. We are needed on Tatooine and the masters are waiting for us."  
  
They walked outside and Tzadik said "Good bye young one. You will be missed. Always remember the Jedi and the Force will be with you." She bowed and followed Lllyana to the docking bay. They got there and Tzadik entered the coordinates for Tatooine into the navcomputer. They were soon on their way to see the new Jedi Counsel on the desert planet. 


	28. Episode 35chap 28

~~28~~  
  
"Well, aren't we just a big party now." Lllyana said as she entered the house that they all were staying at.  
  
"Welcome." Yenshu said with a bow as she came up to Lllyana and Tzadik. "May I ask who you are? I recognize Tzadik, but not you. If you could, I would like clarification."  
  
"I am Lllyana, former apprentice of Shaak Ti. I was found on Malastare by Lin San Tseng and Obi-Wan Kenobi and was asked to assist Tzadik with her mission." Lllyana said with a bow.  
  
"Tzadik," Yenshu asked, looking past Lllyana and towards Tzadik, "is this true? Is she who she said she is? Did she really come to help you with Princess Leia?"  
  
"She did Master Yenshu." Tzadik said with a bow (a/n: they bow a lot in this story huh?). Yenshu stepped aside and let the two Jedi enter.  
  
Alexi saw the two and quickly got up from the table and bowed as they entered the room. He rose and said, "Hello. My name is Alexi. I am Master Yenshu's Padawan. Can I get anything for you?"  
  
"Some water if you would." Lllyana said as she sat down on a couch. Tzadik nodded to Alexi and sat next to Lllyana. Alexi hurried to get it the drinks. He came back and stood next to them.  
  
"So, where are Lin San and Obi-Wan?" Tzadik asked as she sipped on her water.  
  
"They should be here later today." Yenshu said as she helped her self to some fruit that was on the table. "I don't mean to be rude, and if I am please forgive me, but this is the time of day that Alexi and I spend to meditate, so please excuse us." Alexi and her bowed to the Jedi again and then headed their rooms. 


	29. Episode 35chap 29

~~29~~  
  
"Hey, Lllyana, while they are meditating, do you wanna take a look around?" Tzadik suggested shortly after her and Lllyana arrived on Tatooine.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should at least tell Yenshu what we're doing." Lllyana said reluctantly. Something didn't feel right. The Force was trying to tell her something.  
  
"She is meditating and I know she hates being interrupted. C'mon, we won't be long." Tzadik said, trying to coax Lllyana into agreement.  
  
"Alright, but we can't be gone too long, ok?" Lllyana said after a moment.  
  
"Deal." Tzadik said with a smile. They both got up and quietly exited the house. Tzadik started walking towards the Dune Sea and Lllyana could do nothing but follow her.  
  
After walking for about half an hour, Lllyana started nervously looking over her shoulder. "Hey, Tzadik, maybe we should head back. It is getting kinda late and Obi-Wan and Lin San should be arriving soon." She said. She felt uncomfortable leaving without telling anyone and she was anxious to get back. But if Tzadik heard her, then she chose not to listen and continued walking.  
  
Another hour later, Lllyana saw a ship in the distance. It was black and shone brightly in the two suns that the planet orbited. Tzadik also saw the ship and she started walking faster to reach it. Soon she was in a run and Lllyana was trying desperately to catch up to her. In a matter of minutes, they reached the strange ship. It was like none that Lllyana had ever seen, and the person that came down the extended ramp was just as odd to her.  
  
Tzadik saw the person and ran to him excitedly. Lllyana chose to keep her distance. Something told her to stay away from him. Tzadik and the person seemed eager to talk in private, but they got into a discussion over something, Lllyana figured it was her presence. Finally the strange man conceded to allowing Lllyana onto the ship and into the discussion. Tzadik ran back to her and said, "Hey, come on. I want you to meet someone." She still sounded very excited and Lllyana didn't want to go, but Tzadik had already dragged her most of the way.  
  
When they got onto the ship, the man said, "Tzadik, where is the little one? We needed her."  
  
"I am sorry Master, but I couldn't get her permission to come." Tzadik said sorrowfully. Lllyana stayed in the background. She didn't want to be noticed and she wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible.  
  
"And why did you bring your friend with you? Do we need her for something?" he asked, now directing his cold blue eyes on her.  
  
"Well, I brought her for a few reasons: first, I wouldn't have been able to come without her with me and second, I thought that she might be able to help us. She is good and could probably be of use to us, besides the simple fact that she is a Jedi. I am sure you could think of something for her." Tzadik said with an evil grin on her face. For the first time in her life, Lllyana was scared.  
  
"Good thinking Padawan. You have done well. Tie her up and I will decide her fate later. Oh, and make sure to take her lightsaber. Don't want her having that do we?"  
  
Tzadik tightly tied ropes around Lllyana and took her lightsaber. "Oh, Lllyana, how rude of me. This is my Master, Xanatos. He has taught me more than that stupid Adi Gallia ever could." Both of them laughed evilly. Then the two of them left the room and started the transport.  
  
  
  
* * * * "Where did everyone go?" Lin San asked as her and Obi-Wan entered his house on Tatooine. "I don't see anyone here. Tzadik and Lllyana should have been here hours ago and Yenshu and Alexi had better be here. They were supposed to stay here." "Well, wherever they are, I'm sure that it is to help the mission." Obi-Wan said, trying to sound optimistic. "Masters!" Yenshu said in surprise as she came out of her room in the back. "You're early. I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours. Alexi is still in his meditation. Please, sit. Would you like something to drink?" "No, thank you. But you could tell me where Tzadik and Lllyana are." Lin San said. "You don't know?" Yenshu asked innocently. "Of course not!" Obi-Wan said shocked. "I sent them here and told them to stay with you until we arrived!" "Well, when they got here, it was time for Alexi and my mediation. I told them where I would be and if they needed anything to come and get me. We went into our rooms and this is the first time that I've been out. I didn't even know they were missing until you asked me Lin San." Yenshu said worriedly. "It's not your fault Yenshu, calm down." Lin San said sounding annoyed. "We have to find them." "I'll go. They were my responsibility. Could you please stay here for Alexi? He'll be worried if nobody is here." Yenshu said sheepishly. "Ok, I'll stay, but I want Lin San to go with you. Between the two of you, hopefully you can find them." Obi-Wan offered. Lin San and Yenshu agreed and left. "Ok, this should be interesting. Alexi is going to come out here to me. He won't be happy about that." he said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"So, where should we start?" Lin San asked as they exited the house. "I have no clue. Where could they have wanted to go?" Yenshu replied. "Maybe they went back to their ship for something." Lin San suggested. They started walking away from the house and towards the Dune Sea. "Did they know about what happened with Xanatos? Maybe they are trying to find him." Yenshu said. "Well, if they knew about it, they didn't hear of it from us. We didn't want to fill them in until we had all of the facts from you." Lin San explained. "Well, let's start walking towards Luke. Maybe they started going over there to check up on him. It's worth a shot anyways." Yenshu said. Lin San nodded her agreement and they headed towards the Lars residence. 


	30. Episode 35chap 30

~~30~~  
  
"Master! Where are you?" Alexi called as he came out of his room. He checked her room to find that she wasn't' there either. He came out into the living room and called, "I'm done with my meditation! Where did you go?"  
  
"She went to find Tzadik and Lllyana." Obi-Wan said rising from the couch. He had been laying there in a sleeping meditation. Alexi jumped from surprise and Obi-Wan laughed at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.  
  
"I told you that I was coming, along with Lin San. The girls went to try to find our renegade Jedi. Tzadik and Lllyana disappeared while you two were meditating. Yenshu suggested that one of us wait for you to come out of your meditation so I volunteered. Hope you don't mind." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.  
  
Alexi took a deep breath and calmed down. Slowly, watching his words, he said, "And what are we going to do while they are out?"  
  
"We are going to help them. I was just waiting for you to finish your meditation and then I was planning on leaving to help them. So, if you want to come, get a survival pack out of the closet and I have mine from the ship." Obi-Wan said as he got up and started heading toward the door.  
  
Alexi grabbed the survival pack out of the closet and ran to catch up to Obi-Wan. "Hey," he called, "where are we going?"  
  
Obi-Wan waited until Alexi was with him before he explained his plan further. "Well, I am guessing that Yenshu and Lin San went to Luke's house to see if Tzadik and Lllyana went there, so it would be pointless to go the same way. We will head in the opposite direction.  
  
"Be on the lookout for anything. Reach into yourself and pull the Force around you. Dip into the power that it gives you. Keep your senses on alert. You will see Jawas and Tusken Raiders. Look for anything else that doesn't seem to fit. We are in a very rocky area and there are many caves and wholes in the cliffs and anyone could be hiding there."  
  
"You are expecting Xanatos and his Padawan to be here aren't you?" Alexi asked as they walked.  
  
"Basically, yes. He is still on this planet and I plan on finding him. I thought he had died long ago, when I was still a Padawan to Qui Gon Jinn. He fell into a pool of acid and we didn't think that he could have survived so we left, not questioning what had happened. Obviously we were wrong and now he wants Darth Vader's kids." Obi-Wan explained sadly.  
  
Alexi could tell that Obi-Wan was disappointed in himself for not catching Xanatos earlier. "Y'know Master Kenobi, there wasn't anything you could have done to stop Xanatos before. You thought he was dead. Even your Master did. It wasn't questioned. Perhaps he was expecting to have to fall into the pool."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled slightly under his hood. Alexi was trying to make him feel better. "Thanks for trying Alexi, but I should have been more alert. Many things have happened to show that he was still alive, but I ignored the signs. I didn't think it could be possible. Now I see my flaw and I am going to finish what Qui Gon and I started all those years ago." He stopped and put a hand on Alexi's shoulder. "This is something that I have to do, but I do not want you to be put in danger. It was wrong of me to bring you." Alexi tried to cut in, but Obi-Wan didn't leave room for him to. "I want you to go back to the house, or head towards Luke's house. I do not want you in danger. Go now." Obi-Wan started walking and Alexi was left to stare after him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lllyana had lost all sense of time and direction. She had no idea how long the transport had been going or how long they had been missing. The only thing that she knew for sure was that Yenshu, Lin San, Obi-Wan, and Alexi would never give up looking for her. It wasn't a lot, but it was the only thing that gave her hope.  
  
For a little while, she tried to meditate or concentrate on loosening the cords, but she soon lost her concentration and stopped. Then she tried to amuse herself by singing and levitating, but soon lost interest. Eventually she ended up just sitting there doing nothing.  
  
As she was sitting there doing nothing, the door in front of her opened. Xanatos stood above her. He walked around, his eyes never leaving her. She felt uncomfortable, but did her best not to show it.  
  
"You're nervous around me aren't you?" he asked with an evil smile.  
  
Lllyana didn't know what to do. Should she answer him or should she remain silent? She chose silence for the time being.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" he demanded, slamming his fist on the wall. His anger was coming out. Lllyana could use this to her advantage if she played it right.  
  
"If you don't answer me." he said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Why should I answer you? I have nothing you want and I am only here because I could be used as leverage for the Jedi." Lllyana said condescendingly.  
  
"Ah, I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut." he said wickedly. "Now, I only ask you this because Tzadik wanted me too. Would you like to know what real power is?"  
  
"I have real power. I only want to know one thing from you and you wouldn't dare tell me the answer, for none know it." She finally had a plan. Yenshu.  
  
"If you allow me to try to teach you, then I will answer anything you want. If I don't answer I will give you one chance to escape." he said. This is what she was hoping for.  
  
"I want to know what was going on with you and Yenshu. From her actions I can tell that something happened between you two. Tell me what it is or give me a chance to escape."  
  
His face clouded up and he clenched his teeth. He looked at her evilly. She had hit him where it hurt, his former love. "Why do you want to know about her? I will tell you anything except about her." He said trying to escape answering her question.  
  
"No." she said stubbornly. "I want to know about you and Yenshu. She has become a good friend of mine and I want to know about her past. Tell me and you can try to teach me. Otherwise, give me my lightsaber and cut my cords."  
  
"If I refuse to let you go?" he asked. "What is going to keep me from acting as if we never made a deal. Actually, I think I will ignore that tiny bit of a past and just leave now. Nice try though."  
  
Lllyana had a knowing grin on her face. Tzadik had quietly entered behind them exactly as Xanatos lied and she now had a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Master! How could you do this? I trusted you because of your honest reputation. How could you betray me like this?" Tzadik asked, horrorstricken.  
  
"Tzadik, listen to me." he said, trying to explain himself.  
  
"No. You listen to me. Release her or answer her. You choose, but choose quickly. Otherwise I will let her go and we will both leave you." she threatened.  
  
As the two Sith were fighting, Lllyana used the time to use the Force and loosen the knots in the rope. In a matter of moments she had freed herself and got her lightsaber out of the drawer that Tzadik had put it into earlier.  
  
Just as she was about to escape, the transport stopped and a person yelling could be heard.  
  
"Xanatos! Come out of there! We have unfinished business!" Lllyana knew the voice immediately. It was Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, Xanatos and Tzadik recognized it as well.  
  
Xanatos put a reassuring hand on Tzadik's shoulder and said, "Listen to me. I have never lied to you and I never will. What does she matter? We were going to kill her anyways. But now I need your help. Obi-Wan Kenobi almost killed me once and I don't know if I can finish him off. I need your assistance now."  
  
Tzadik nodded in agreement. They put their hoods over their faces and opened the ramp. They walked down and met the Jedi Master. 


	31. Episode 35chap 31

~~31~~  
  
"There ain't been no Jedi around here but you, now get out of here!" Owen Lars said. Lin San and Yenshu had walked over to his moisture farm to see if Tzadik and Lllyana had been there.  
  
"Thank you for your time then." Lin San said with a bow. They walked away and headed back towards home. "Well, I wonder where they could be then." she said to Yenshu.  
  
"Maybe they went back to the house." Yenshu suggested. "Let's head back and maybe we will spot them." Lin San agreed with a shrug.  
  
They walked in silence. Each was thinking of different things. Yenshu was worried about Obi-Wan and Xanatos. "What is going to come of this? What will I do when it comes to a battle? Should I protect the one I love or my mentor? I don't know what I will do! Maybe I should ask Lin San. She might be able to help me."  
  
Lin San was thinking of Obi-Wan and their past. "We were so close then. What happened? And now that we can come together, we are being watched by other Jedi that look up to us. What should we do? It is obvious that he still cares for me, and I for him, but I don't know what to do. What will become of us? Should I ask Yenshu? She might be able to shed light on the situation." Lin San stopped walking and turned to Yenshu. "Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Yenshu said. They sat under a cliff overhang in the shade and began talking.  
  
"Ok, why don't you start Yenshu?" Lin San suggested.  
  
Yenshu reluctantly agreed and after a deep breath, she began. "Well, ya see, it's like this. In the temple, before I was a Padawan, I fell in love. Now, I know it is against the order, but I can't help my emotions. I confronted him and he felt the same for me."  
  
"Well, why is that bad? Who was it?" Lin San asked when Yenshu didn't continue.  
  
"Well, that's the problem. It was Xanatos." When she said this, Lin San's jaw dropped. "I know. My problem is that I know Obi-Wan and Xanatos are going to fight eventually and I don't know what to do when that happens. I love Xanatos still and I don't want him hurt and I hated fighting him before, but Obi-Wan was my master and he was like a father to me, still is. I am just so conflicted. My father or my love? I don't know who to choose." Yenshu ended despairingly.  
  
After thinking for a moment, Lin San said, "Yenshu, nobody can make that choice but you. You have to choose between the two. You know what Xanatos has become and if you turn against Obi-Wan in the battle, then you are joining with him. If you fight with Obi-Wan, then you will have to fight against Xanatos and you may have to injure him, maybe even kill him. It is difficult, but it is the difference between the light and dark sides of the Force. There is no other advice I could give you."  
  
"That's kinda what I figured and that is kinda the answer that I was expecting. But, enough of me, what did you want to talk about?" Yenshu said, glad to change the subject.  
  
"Well, ironically, it is about Obi-Wan as well." Lin San began. "Obi-Wan and I had worked together before, actually we were trying to get Xanatos. I had a Padawan, Danel, and he still had Anakin. We became good friends in that time and after that, we fell in love. We decided that we should no longer see each other because it was against the order. We hadn't seen each other until I came here and we began this mission. Seeing him again was hard. I thought that I no longer had feelings for him, but I found that I do. I know he feels the same, I just don't know if we should have a relationship. We are the Jedi now, and if we break the code, then others will too."  
  
"Well, sorry to say that my advice is much like that that you gave me. You must decide for yourself. If you and Obi-Wan pursue the relationship, then the Jedi that follow you will want to do the same. If you don't, then you and Obi-Wan will forever be deprived of that which you always wanted. You must choose for yourself, just as he must for himself." Yenshu offered.  
  
"Hey, it's kinda what I expected to hear from you too." Lin San said with a disappointed laugh.  
  
As she finished her sentence, Alexi came running up to them frantically. "Masters! Masters! I am so happy that I found you!" he yelled.  
  
"Alexi, what is it? Is something wrong?" Yenshu asked now sounding very concerned.  
  
"It is Master Kenobi! He found Xanatos and he is about to take him on alone! He wouldn't let me come so I decided to come and find you and we have to hurry!" Alexi rambled.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down. Obi-Wan is about to face Xanatos on his own?" Lin San asked, trying to make sense of what Alexi blurted out a second ago.  
  
"Yes. He is about to face him and I was going to help him but he told me to leave so I tried to find you and you weren't at the house so I started walking, well, running actually, towards Luke's house to see if you were over there and here you are so now we need to hurry." Alexi said quickly.  
  
"Wow. That was a very long sentence. We'll work on your grammar after we save my master. Let's go. Alexi, lead the way." Yenshu said. All of them started running towards the spot that Obi-Wan was last seen. 


	32. Episode 35chap 32

~~32~~  
  
Yenshu and Liera followed Alexi to a rocky canyon. Once they got there, they swept their gaze over the area directly before them. Their first sight that they saw was of Obi-Wan fighting a figure in black. It could only be Xanatos. Their next sight shocked them. They saw Lllyana fighting with Tzadik!  
  
After their sights registered, they split up to help their friends. Alexi went to help Lllyana fight Tzadik. As he approached, he nearly fell back due to the darkness emitting from Tzadik. Her once smiling face was now a horrifying snarl. Her gaze left the duel with Lllyana as Lllyana fell backwards over a rock. Tzadik looked at Alexi and she called the Force to her and used it to send a large rock hurdling towards Alexi's head.  
  
  
  
Liera and Yenshu immediately rushed to Obi-Wan's side. As they ran, they felt the dark side of the Force engulf Xanatos as he furiously lunged towards Obi-Wan, who gracefully dodged the blow. Liera ran to Obi-Wan without hesitating, but Yenshu stopped. As she saw the three fighting, her feelings for her master and friend and those for the rouge Jedi were conflicting. For a few long moments, she didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
Alexi quickly regained his senses and moved a second before the rock crashed into the spot where he was just standing. He ran to help Lllyana, who was still struggling to get up from her fall. Tzadik's gaze left Alexi and returned to her fallen prey. She looked at Lllyana with a hungry gleam in her eyes as she swung her lightsaber down to kill her. Alexi had his lightsaber out as he ran. He reached Lllyana a second before Tzadik's lightsaber did and blocked the blow that was meant to kill her. Tzadik's eyes flashed in anger and she started swinging her lightsaber wildly.  
  
  
  
Yenshu stood in horror as she watched her friends battle, both sides just barely dodging blows. She watched as Xanatos pulled another lightsaber of from behind his cloak and lunged for Obi-Wan's heart. She saw Liera do a back flip over Xanatos's head and attempt to stab him from behind. Once Liera called out to her for help, but she was frozen in her place, tears filling her eyes.  
  
  
  
Alexi called the Force to him as he blocked and parried all of Tzadik's moves. He could feel Lllyana take in the Force as she lunged at her former friend. As he moved to help Lllyana, he stole a glance at his master to make sure she was all right, but when he looked, she was standing still and crying. When he saw this, his focus faltered and he did not cover Lllyana when Tzadik moved. When Alexi put his focus back into the battle, he turned his head in just enough time to see a red light coming through Lllyana's chest. Tzadik's wild blows had hit her mark. Lllyana was dead.  
  
  
  
Yenshu stared at the site that was killing her. Xanatos, the one person she ever loved, was fighting Liera and Obi-Wan, her two loyal friends and masters. After about five minutes, she finally looked elsewhere. Her eyes met Alexi's for a split second. In that same split second, she saw a red glow come from Lllyana. Her gaze moved with Alexi's and saw that Tzadik had accomplished one of her goals. Lllyana lay dieing on the ground. In that moment, she forgot about the others and ran over to cover Alexi, who had knelt next to Lllyana's body, grieving because he felt that it was his fault that she died.  
  
  
  
Liera immediately ran to Obi-Wan's side and called the Force to her so that she could help him. She was lost in the battle, not even noticing the conflict that Yenshu was facing. Neither her, nor Obi-Wan had even noticed that Yenshu was standing less than ten feet from them, unsure of what to do. After dodging and blocking and fighting non-stop with the Sith Lord Xanatos, Liera felt a sudden pain. From the look on Obi-Wan's face, he too had felt it. They quickly threw their eyes around, taking in everything. They looked to where Alexi, Tzadik, and Lllyana were fighting and saw Alexi gently set Lllyana on the ground. The pain they felt was the loss of their friend and fellow Jedi.  
  
Yenshu blocked Tzadik's fierce blows as Alexi dealt with the loss of Lllyana. He had never lost someone like this and he blamed himself for her death. Alexi gently set her down away from the fight. He felt anger, hate, and despair swell inside his heart. He looked at the fight as Tzadik jumped over Yenshu's head to try to hit her back. He saw Tzadik use the Force to hurl rocks and other objects at Yenshu. His anger swelled and took over his body. With an angry yell he ran towards Tzadik and tackled her. Tzadik kicked him off of her and got up. Yenshu helped Alexi off the ground and tried to calm him, to no avail. Alexi ran towards Tzadik and started slashing his lightsaber madly. Tzadik easily blocked his blows. Before Yenshu could help her Padawan, Tzadik had stabbed him in the back.  
  
  
  
As Liera and Obi-Wan continued their battle with Xanatos, they felt another sharp pain, but this one was stronger than the last. Both of them looked to the other fight and saw Tzadik pull her blade out of Alexi's back. Xanatos took their moment of weakness and used the Force to knock them off of their feet.  
  
  
  
Yenshu saw Alexi's face as Tzadik's blade sliced into his back. She saw the pain and hurt that showed in his eyes.  
  
Tzadik looked at her and laughed. "What are you going to do now Yenshu?" she asked evilly.  
  
"Tzadik, what happened to you?" Yenshu asked quietly.  
  
"After Master Gallia died, Xanatos found me on my way to Dagobah and finished my training. He showed me how to use the Force to help me."  
  
"Why would you go against everything Adi wanted for you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. I have avenged her death by killing the Jedi. If it wasn't for them, then she would still be alive now. She will not be completely avenged until every Jedi is gone, and there are only three more." Tzadik said with and evil smile as she lunged toward Yenshu.  
  
Obi-Wan, Liera, and Xanatos had stopped their battle, each listening to what Tzadik was saying. Obi-Wan and Liera stood in shock at the revelation that Tzadik blamed the Jedi for Adi Gallia's death. Xanatos smiled evilly, proud of himself because he planted that thought in her head when she was young. They saw Tzadik lung toward Yenshu to attempt to kill her, but the two Jedi could do nothing. Xanatos saw his student move and without hesitating, jumped in the path of Tzadik's angry swings.  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled angrily.  
  
"This is one Jedi I will not allow you to kill." he said as he stood in front of Yenshu, his lightsaber at the ready.  
  
"If you want to stop me, then you will die with her." Tzadik said as she attacked Xanatos. Xanatos easily dodged all of Tzadik's wild moves and without the slightest hesitation, plunged his lightsaber into his former student's stomach.  
  
"You just killed your student and our friend!" Liera said angrily as she came out of the shock of what just happened. She re-ignited her lightsaber. Obi-Wan did the same.  
  
"She killed two of your people and tried to kill your Padawan, and you are angry with me?" he said scornfully.  
  
"Xanatos, this isn't the way and you know it." Yenshu said quietly as she stepped toward him. She looked into his dark eyes. She was the only person who could without looking away.  
  
"Yenshu, step back. I don't want you to get hurt in this." He said as he coldly looked over at the other two Jedi. He ran over to them and their battle began again.  
  
  
  
Yenshu looked on sadly as Xanatos continued to attack her friends. She tore her eyes from them and started looking around her. Her eyes first fell upon Lllyana. Her gaze then fell to Tzadik and a great sorrow filled her heart. As she looked at these two, a soft voice called to her. She turned in shock to see Alexi trying to get her attention.  
  
She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Alexi!" she said over and over again.  
  
"Master." Alexi said with difficulty. "I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked through tears.  
  
"I let the Dark Side consume me and I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better Padawan for you."  
  
"Alexi, you were the best Padawan a Jedi could ever hope for. You were like a son to me and I could never wish for better."  
  
Alexi gave Yenshu a weak smile and she returned it. He squeezed her hand right before it went limp. Yenshu leaned over him and closed his eyes. She gently kissed his forehead and then went to try to stop anyone else from dying.  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Xanatos saw Yenshu start walking over to the battle. She had a new, determined look about her. He put his focus back to the battle before him and continued to block the blows of the two Jedi.  
  
  
  
Sweat ran down Obi-Wan's face as he continued to block and dodge Xanatos's fierce lunges. He thrust his lightsaber toward Xanatos, who easily dodged. Obi-Wan became so enthralled with his battle, that he didn't even notice that Liera was still beside him.  
  
  
  
As Xanatos fought the angry Jedi, he could feel Yenshu getting closer to the fight. He didn't want her to get hurt, so he put his entire focus on the battle, looking for any weaknesses that he could find. Soon, he noticed that Obi-Wan no longer fought with Liera, but each fought on their own. As soon as he saw an opening, he thrust his lightsaber into it, hitting Liera's stomach. She stumbled back and fell onto the rock wall that was behind them.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan noticed that Xanatos's moves had become more aggressive. He saw Xanatos put his energy into the movement that was on his right. Obi-Wan turned to see what Xanatos was striking. He turned in just enough time to see Liera fall back and hit the wall of the canyon with a hole in her stomach.  
  
  
  
Yenshu walked toward the three Jedi. She was determined to stop the death, even if it meant her own. She saw Xanatos start attacking faster and more aggressively. When she had almost reached the group, she saw Xanatos plunge his red lightsaber into Liera. She saw her stumble back and saw Obi-Wan rush to help her. Yenshu ran the rest of the way to the battle. When she reached it, Xanatos turned to her.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan gently placed Liera against the wall of the canyon, tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"Liera?" he asked in a pleading voice. "Liera, please get up."  
  
A tear fell down Liera's cheek as she found the energy to speak. "Obi-Wan." She said painfully. "Ben, I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said as he wiped the tear off of her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry that I never told you." she said. But before she could finish her sentence, the breath left her body.  
  
"Liera?" Obi-Wan asked as his tears fell from his face onto hers. "Liera, I love you. Xanatos will pay for this."  
  
  
  
"Please, leave." Xanatos said to Yenshu.  
  
"Why did you do this Xanatos?" she asked through tears.  
  
"Please, I don't want you to get hurt. Leave." he said, now practically begging.  
  
"Why? There is nothing left for me but to die." Yenshu said sadly. "You have killed all that were dear to me except for Obi-Wan, and you will kill him soon."  
  
"If I do not, then he will kill me." Xanatos said simply. Yenshu could hear regret in his voice. "I didn't want it to go this far. I just wanted Obi- Wan. He ruined my life."  
  
"You ruined your life when you turned." Yenshu said coldly. Xanatos was shocked at how brutally she answered him. "But now, you have ruined my life and Obi-Wan's."  
  
As he heard Yenshu's words, all of the anger, revenge, and selfishness that was in his heart left him. He finally realized how wrong he had been through all of his life and fell to his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled over and over again, to nobody imparticular. Yenshu knelt beside him and put her arms around him to comfort him. He looked up at her and his eyes were no longer filled with hate and anger, but with sorrow.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at Xanatos and saw him kneeling on the ground. At that moment, all of the anger and hate that Xanatos had ever caused him came and took over his heart. The Dark Side of the Force engulfed him and he rushed toward Xanatos, lightsaber drawn. The only thing that remained in his heart was the hatred of the dark figure now kneeling next to Yenshu.  
  
  
  
As Yenshu knelt near Xanatos, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-Wan rise and ignite his lightsaber. She knew that the only thing she could do was protect the former Sith Lord, because he was to distraught to protect himself. As she saw Obi-Wan come closer to them, Yenshu moved in front of Xanatos to hug him. As she did, Obi-Wan's lightsaber cut through her soft flesh and through to Xanatos's.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was so filled with anger, that he didn't notice Yenshu move in front of his target. He pushed his lightsaber through her body and into Xanatos's. Right afterwards, the shock of what he did came crashing down onto him. He just killed his Padawan.  
  
  
  
Xanatos saw nothing. He didn't notice Obi-Wan until it was too late. He felt the burn of his lightsaber go through his flesh and cut and burn his internal organs. His focus then went to Yenshu, who had become limp on top of him.  
  
Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and helped Xanatos pull Yenshu off of him. Together they managed to lay her next to Liera. Yenshu looked at them both, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Yenshu, I am so sorry." Obi-Wan said over and over again.  
  
"Calm yourself Master." she said with a weak smile.  
  
"But, I-" he started again, but Yenshu cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
Xanatos could do nothing. It was all he could do to stay next to Yenshu. His wound was slowly becoming worse. He sat next to her, wincing in pain while she spoke with Obi-Wan. After a few moments, her red eyes turned to meet his black ones.  
  
"Xanatos." she said weakly.  
  
"I am here." was all he could manage to say, and even that sounded painful.  
  
"Welcome back." Xanatos gave her a confused look, so she elaborated. "Welcome back to the light side of the Force."  
  
"Why did you do it?" he asked through tears.  
  
"You know why I did." She replied, slowly lifting a hand to wipe his face. As her hand reached his face, a cry of pain and anguish escaped his throat. It was the first time that Obi-Wan and Yenshu noticed that he too was hurt. Xanatos carefully laid down next to Yenshu, holding her hand.  
  
Xanatos looked into Yenshu's eyes and whispered, "I love you." With his last breathe.  
  
"I love you too." Yenshu whispered. She raised her other hand to his face and died, wiping his last tear from his face. 


	33. Episode 35chap 33

~~33~~ Obi-Wan looked at the onslaught before him. On this sad day, he lost everything, his friend, his rival, his student, and his love. There was nothing left for him to do except to watch over Luke.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan gathered the bodies of his friends and put them side by side. He placed them all carefully and with respect in a line. He sat a few feet away from the bodies and mourned their deaths until the moon was high in the sky.  
  
With a heavy heart, Obi-Wan put wood all around the bodies. After that was done, he lit them on fire, giving them a proper Jedi burial. He watched for hours as the fire consumed his friends. His eyes did not leave the bonfire until the embers finished burning. With care and respect, he then picked up the ashes of each of his companions and brought them to the top of the canyon. With tears in his eyes, he slowly dropped the ashes, letting the wind take them to their final resting place. After this was done, Obi-Wan slowly walked the long way home.  
  
The next morning, Obi-Wan sat up in his bed. He hardly slept through the night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the death of Liera and Yenshu. His mind kept running over the previous nights activities. The pain he felt when Alexi and Lllyana died. The anger he had when Tzadik was killed. The dark side of the Force when Liera died. The sorrow he felt when Yenshu died for Xanatos. The pain he felt at seeing the love that Yenshu and Xanatos had for each other when they died. In his mind's eye, he saw his the bonfire that his friend's bodies were burned in. He saw the remains of the people he loved being carried away by the late night breeze. He still felt guilt for murdering Yenshu and Xanatos. He thought that there could be no rest for him, so he laid back down to wallow in his self-pity.  
  
After a few hours of lying in his bed, exhaustion took him. When he finally woke-up, the suns were just rising. He got up and showered and got dressed. Afterwards, he meditated and practiced his Jedi skills for a few hours. When he was done with that, he made himself something to eat. It took him fifteen minutes to finish his breakfast. After this was done, he walked out of his house and in a rectangle, five miles long and six miles wide. When he finished with that, he walked across the Dune Sea to watch over Luke from a distance. 


End file.
